


Rogue Team Flash

by KRollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Big Brother Oliver, But the Angst isn't that bad, Divergent Timelines, Hurt Barry Allen, Leonard Snart Lives, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Barry Allen, Savitar Needs More Hugs, Somewhat Dark Barry Allen, Somewhat Dark Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Somewhat Dark Cisco Ramon, Somewhat Dark Wally West, Team Flash Split, lots of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: (Tagged relationships are all platonic unless said or established otherwise in the story. Thank you.)Upon saving Savitar from the time paradox, Team Flash gets in a pretty big argument over whether to trust him and let him join the team or not. This argument eventually gets to the point of no return, leading to the split of Team Flash. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, and Savitar head to an old safe house as their new home and place of operations, while Iris, Julian, Joe, and Traci  stay at S.T.A.R. Labs, having no choice but to disband their half of the old team, having nobody to be a vigilante. Barry and his team continue doing hero work, although due to the split, things change drastically for the team, with different goals, ways of going about things, and opinions on certain things change drastically...





	1. Prologue

Savitar never leaves S.T.A.R. Labs after Barry’s offer to help him as an alternative to what he had been planning (also that awful conversation about where he lives after all this and such NEVER HAPPENS. I’m sorry I cringed so hard during that scene I had to take it out at the first opportunity). Julian, Barry, Savitar, Traci, and Wally all work tirelessly to find a way to help Savitar, Traci and Julian never missing a chance to jab at Savitar, but they can only get about two thirds of the way there without the help of Cisco and Frost. Reluctantly, Savitar gets them both and brings them to help with the cure. With the help of Team Flash’s resident scientists, they are able to finish the cure just in time to save Savitar. Sighs of relief and celebrations are most definitely had. (Yes, at some point during this Frost does turn back into Caitlin. Or her Caitlin Frost hybrid thing. Whatever the show does with that. Reminder Season 3 is as far as I’ve gotten into Flash). At some point the question arises what now. Savitar hesitantly speaks, saying now that the future has changed he has no clue. Barry gives one of his usual Barry smiles and gently places a hand on Savitar’s shoulder, gaining his attention as he looks up at him with hands in his pockets. “Well, as long as you are okay with it, I figured you could join Team Flash. Not necessarily out in the field, unless you want to, but you have tons of knowledge on future enemies we at this point may or may not face. We could really use you, Savitar.” Barry is sure to stay away from letting Savitar think they only needed his knowledge. He knew how this all started, or eventually started. He refused to let this poor, already damaged and hurt being, become more hurt. Not if he could help it.

“Excuse me, mate?” Julian speaks up, gaining both Barry and Savitar’s attentions.

Barry looks around, eyes narrowing at all the conflicted faces. “What…?” He asked hesitantly, letting his hand carefully fall from Savitar’s shoulder.

“Barry. He was going to kill Iris.” Joe reminds.

“And he killed HR.” Traci adds with a solemn expression.

“To survive!” Barry exasperates.

“Barry.” Iris says quietly, almost looking confused. “You’re just going to pretend we didn’t spend the last five months trying to prevent him from killing me? You’re willing to just look past it?”

“You seemed to be fine with doing that early when you made the executive decision to help him.” Barry replies, crossing his arms at her in the process.

Iris’s mouth is open, seemingly trying to form words that won’t leave her mouth. She gives the smallest shake of her head and walks back over to the others.

“I’m sorry mate. Some of us can’t exactly forgive and forget like you can.” Julian says coldly.

“He killed HR! How can you think he could join this team! How you could accept him after that!” Traci was getting hysterical so Iris comforted her.

“Bare, are you serious?” Joe asked. Caitlin and Cisco had been silent this whole time.

Barry could tell, could almost feel the twitchyness of Savitar at his side. In ways he was like a wild animal. He could bolt at any time, and was easily scared off. Barry wouldn’t allow that. Wouldn’t let him bolt out on this. On him. So he desperately kept trying. “You guys this is INSANE! This is exactly what started all this. Us, future us, shunning him. Being people we aren’t! People who I would like to think we aren’t. Are we foolish enough to do the same thing? Not even, just… so rude and mean that we would do this to someone already so damaged? Because, I-I won’t. I won’t do it.”

“Me either.”

They all look up to see Wally enter the lab, the only member not present for this conversation as he was finishing up with getting Harry back to Earth-2. He almost looks disgusted with his father and sister, along with the other two. If not disgusted, something very close to it.

“You know, I thought I knew you better than this,” Wally says, walking up to Joe and giving him a once over. “I thought you were better than this. I thought you all were.” He paused a moment, looking at them all. “Clearly I was wrong.” He finished, walking over to stand on Barry’s other side. “I can’t even think of a reason why you would want to hurt him more than he already is.”

“Wally…” but before Joe could get any words of disbelief out he was silently interrupted by the sound of Caitlin’s heels clicking on the floor, the first sound to utter from her or Cisco this whole time. She walked right in front of Savitar and placed her hand slowly over his heart. 

“As someone who has an evil doppelganger in her own head…” she spoke softly, clearly only for Savitar’s ears but Barry and Wally could hear her due to the close proximity of their forming team. “I can understand wanting to live. Fearing for your life every day. Scared of other people’s rejection…” she trailed off quietly, letting her hand slide down Savitar's chest and slowly off of his body as she took her stand at his side.

“We’re a team. We help each other when we are hurt. We do not under any circumstances shun anyone for any reason. I refuse to not take a stand.” She spoke, sounding the most confident in her own words any of them had ever heard her.

And now it was Cisco's turn. Much like Caitlin, he walked over right in front of Savitar. "You know, given almost any other circumstances I wouldn't have walked over here. I would've parked my ass over there with them. Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. Not at the moment, anyways. But Barry is my best friend. We've fought in the past over things just as harsh and harsher than this. I'll be damned if I end up adding this to the list. It's very clear Barry has a lot of faith in you, Savitar. And anything Barry believes in, as a dutiful best friend, I must give a chance. So for Barry, I will try to be friendly with you and give you the benefit of the doubt. A chance." Cisco explains his actions, topping his speech off with an extension of his hand. It takes Savitar what seems like hours to decide to accept Cisco's hand. His eyes were darting around the room like a caged animal again, but eventually he landed on Barry, asking the simple yes or no question without words. Barry gives the slight movement of his head to answer, and Savitar takes Cisco's hand and shakes it, just barely grasping it out of fear of being screwed with.

Cisco takes his stance in between the two very different Barrys, and stares across the room. It is very clear sides have been chosen.

"Barry..." Iris barely manages to choke out, a tear running down her face.

Barry looks at her briefly, before holding up his left hand and looking at the ring on it. Despite not being the one to propose, Iris felt the need to symbolize her love for him by getting him an engagement ring too. Barry sighed. He knew he couldn't marry her after this decision. It was going to hurt. A lot, getting over Iris. But he couldn't marry someone who would choose the side of hurting someone else. He couldn't. No matter how much that hurt.

He carefully slide the engagement ring off his finger and tossed it in between the two sides. "You choose your side." He said softly.

Iris placed a hand over her mouth and Joe's mouth went agape in shock at Barry's words and actions.

Julian nodded, seeming to fully come to grips with the situation at hand. "It seems we all have."

Barry was overwhelmed with so many emotions right now. He was completely numb at the moment, but he could tell the dam that was keeping him that way was going to be breaking sooner rather than later. He came up with a place to go for his new team. An old warehouse Snart had told him about. One Snart had said he could use any time he wanted or needed to. At the time, while Barry appreciated it, thought it rather useless. Why would he ever need a remote abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere? Clearly now was a time he needed just that. Damn time travellers and them knowing everything.

Barry knew Savitar would know where to go because anything Barry thought of Savitar would receive as a memory. "Wally get Caitlin, I'll get Cisco." He said in a quiet emotionless tone. "Follow me," he added, pausing to share a look with Savitar to assure they were on the same page. A curt nod from Savitar confirmed they were, and with that he looked at the other side. "Let's go." He said, and with that, all five metas were gone, on their way to the warehouse Snart had gifted him.

Barry’s breakdown was almost immediate when they got into the warehouse. Him and Cisco are just a few feet in front of the other three, and Barry just falls to his knees, letting out a heart wrenching scream. This scream slowly turns into loud sobbing and heaving as Barry yells incoherently about how he trusted them and that they were his friends and how could they ever do that to him or act like that towards everyone, calling the others names and just overall losing any composure he had left.

Cisco, being closest to Barry, literally and friendship wise, is quick to take action. “Hey. Hey hey hey!” Cisco calls as he lifts Barry to his feet. Barry hits and thrashes against him, just as Cisco knew he would. Thankfully, due to how hurt Barry is, Cisco is easily able to overpower the meta-human speedster, and Barry soon melts into Cisco’s form despite being the taller of the two. 

Savitar, Wally, and Caitlin all look at the two with pain and sadness etched on their own faces. Cisco, chin on Barry’s shoulder looks at the three, and mouths ‘lock-up’ at them. Wally nods and zooms to lock the warehouse entrances and windows, back at the other twos side in an instant. Caitlin walks to the two’s hugging forms and gently places a hand on the back of Barry’s shoulder, getting him to lift his head up and look at her with a puffy, red, tear stained face. Caitlin glances between them, Wally, and Savitar. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” She suggests softly. Barry breathes a shaky breath and nods softly. Cisco transfers him to Caitlin who walks him yo one of the three beds in the back corner of the warehouse.

Cisco walks over towards the other two and places a hand on Savitar’s shoulder. Savitar, who had been avoiding eye contact with Cisco, looks up at him. “First thing tomorrow morning we are going to work on a way to separate your conscious from Barry’s so you can be your own person, with your own thoughts, opinions, memories, and personality.” He promises.

Savitar’s face is that of confusion, nut he eventually nods slowly. “Thank you… Cisco.” he speaks in his same soft and hesitant tone he has since he entered S.T.A.R. Labs the first time. Cisco gives a closed mouth smile and nods softly. He’s… serious about giving me a chance…. Savitar thinks as Cisco walks over to Caitlin and Barry.

Wally looks at Savitar until he catches his glance, then nods his head in the direction of the beds. Savitar nods and the two walk over together. Wally wanted to make sure Savitar felt as comfortable with this group as he could. 

There were only three beds in the warehouse at this point, as it had been set for Mick, Lisa, and Leonard. Cisco and Caitlin seemed to have already settled in one of the beds with Barry, not trusting the speedster sleeping alone after the days events. This left both Wally and Savitar with a single bed for the first night in the warehouse.


	2. Sides of War Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow's (specifically Oliver's) takes on the two sides of Team Flash

Barry had called Oliver the night he learned of Iris's 'destined' demise. Oliver had voiced his feelings to him. Words of, "If anyone can save her and change the future it's you.", "I'm so sorry Barry...", "Let me know if you need anything or backup.", "Let me know what happens.", and most importantly to Barry "Good luck.". Knowing he had Oliver's full support helped his attitude towards the situation a lot.

Oliver had only told Dig. Dig was his best friend and right hand man. He was the first to know almost everything Oliver had to tell. He refrained from telling the rest of his team. He didn't need someone barking in his ear every day asking if they had changed the future successfully yet or not, or if Barry and Iris were holding up okay. He loved Felicity, but he knew that's what she would do. It wasn't that her worrying was something bad. Oliver never said it was. But they had their own issues in Star City to focus on at the moment, and Iris's supposed upcoming death would just distract them all. Oliver knew he and Dig could have that information in the back of their heads and still focus on the task at hand. Felicity, Thea, and the new recruits on the other hand? Likely not. While Thea was no longer a fully active member of Team Arrow, she had her own work to focus on that Oliver had no right to distract her from with this. Rene and Curtis (likely with Felicity), would push for them to help as well. They didn't need to. If they needed to, Barry would call. Barry always called. And with one of his loved ones lives at risk, he was even more likely to call. Ya know, cause he's Barry.

"Man, you aren't going to believe what I just found out." Dig spoke when he opened his safe-house door for Oliver. Oliver raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the safe-house. Dig had called him in the middle of the night to come over to the safe-house as he had 'important things to discuss with him'.

"More like what I just found out." Lyla spoke up, walking over to the two from the couch. Oliver raised both his eyebrows, hands on his hips, as he looked between the two expectantly. "There was a break-in at Argus." Lyla reveals.

"And this couldn't wait till tomorrow why?" Oliver asked, a bit more annoyed and agitated then he usually is (which is saying something for Oliver) from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Because it was Barry and Snart who broke in." Dig answered.

Oliver was more surprised to hear Snart's name than Barry's. Which... was a statement in itself, honestly. "I thought Snart was dead." He says simply put.

Neither say anything about that statement, as neither seem to have a response to it. Or more accurately still aren't sure of how Snart was there themselves. "Damnit, Barry." Oliver mumbled under his breath, putting two and two together and pretty quickly finding out that Barry had ran back in time to get Snart's help. 

Oliver shook his head and looked up. "Do we know why the dead Leonard Snart and the to good for his own good Barry Allen broke into one of the most secure facilities known to man?" Alright. It was official. Oliver felt like the world had turned upside down. This was the last conversation he had expected to have when he was on his way over.

"To save Iris." Lyla summed up. 

"Add another person to the list of people who know the future." Dig sounded exasperated as he said this. Figures. Dig was exasperated by pretty much everything about Barry. Even before he had powers, more so after.

Lyla seemed confused so Oliver began to explain. "Barry called the night he found out a few months back. Dig and I are the only people from Team Arrow who know." He summarized.

Lyla seemed to understand that, as she didn't say anything of it. "Oliver, this is getting out of hand man. You still sure about not running down to help?"

"John, Barry is a grown man he can handle himself if he needs help he will call. Or, apparently also run back in time." Oliver said the last bit a little quieter than he did the first.

"Oliver I know that. But this is a person's life on the line-"

"You don't think I know that John?" Oliver mused. "Why do you think I told him to contact me if he needs help? It's specifically because someone's life is on the line. The second I get that distress call from him we are dropping everything to help. If we went over there now we would only be good for a few encouraging words."

Lyla seemed to agree with this statement, looking at Dig expectantly. Dig let out a long breath, but did nod in agreement with Oliver. "I hope you're right, Oliver."

Oliver woke up the day after the night Iris was supposed to die worried. He hadn't heard a peep from Barry, or any of Team Flash for that matter. That did not sit well with him. Team Flash was known for their cheerfulness, specifically Barry. If they had succeeded, he would've gotten a happy cheerful call from Central City's resident Scarlet Speedster. He hadn't. He hadn't gotten anything. 

Which lead to him calling Barry instead. It took a few rings, but to Oliver's absolute relief, Barry picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, did everything go alright last-" Barry cut him off.

"I'm texting you an address. How quick can you get to Central?" That sat even less well with Oliver. Barry had no emotion in his voice. Oliver didn't like that one bit. None the less, Oliver didn't ask for the time being.

"I'd have to tell the team I'm leaving first, but by bike I'd be able to get there by nightfall."

"Okay. See you tonight." And Barry hung up. Despite Barry not being his little brother, Oliver's older brother instincts were most definitely kicking it into full gear. Something with Barry was way too far off for his liking.

When Oliver got to the Arrowcave everyone else was already there. "I'm heading to Central City. You guys are likely going to be without me for today and tomorrow so stay on high alert." Nobody seemed to question this, but Dig's face dropped instantly.

"Oliver..." Oliver looked up, not looking forward to Dig's next question. "Is she... could they not save her?"

"I don't know. Barry never called me last night or I would've told you already. I called him this morning and we had probably a ten second conversation. He sounded so..."

"Heartbroken?"

"Try emotionless. The only good sign so far, along with the fact he actually picked up the phone."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Felicity asked, facing them in her swivel chair as Rene walked up, Curtis not far behind him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Speedy McGee?" Rene questioned, all three looking at Oliver and Dig expectantly.

Oliver sighed. "Five months ago Barry accidentally traveled to the future. He only saw one thing, and that one thing was Iris being murdered right in front of him by Savitar. They've been trying to change the future ever since."

"Last night was the future date Barry traveled to." Dig finished.

"Wait, don't you think maybe we should all go? This seems like a pretty big deal." Curtis spoke, Rene nodding in agreement. Oliver was about to get bossy and snarky when Dig cut in.

"Curtis there is a reason Barry called Oliver out of any of us that night. A reason he only wanted Oliver to know about it outside of Team Flash. Besides, we have to stay here to protect the city while Oliver is gone." Dig then shared a look with Oliver, a slight nod of sorts, and Oliver did the same thing back. He then looked around at his team.

"Protect our city." He spoke his parting words before leaving out the back entrance of the cave.

Oliver was exhausted by the time he finally made it to the address Barry had given him. He had been travelling to get there all day, and travelling in itself was tiring. He was also questioning why in the hell Barry had texted him the address of a giant warehouse in the middle of nowhere in Central.

He called Barry and waited for him to pick up, which again he thankfully did. "Are you here?"

"Yeah." Oliver said simply.

"Come in." And with that Barry once more hung up. Oliver sighed and opened the big warehouse doors. The first thing he saw was Barry sitting alone on one of three beds, his legs pulled up to his chest. Even from a distance Oliver could tell there was no emotion behind his eyes. Oliver closed and locked the warehouse doors and walked over to the bed. He carefully took a seat in front of Barry, criss-cross at the end of the bed.

"What happened?" Oliver didn't ask about anything in particular, knowing it could be a multitude of different things.

Barry lost it. He told Oliver everything from seeing himself and his team in the future, to H.R.'s sacrifice, to making the decision to help Savitar, to actually helping Savitar, to his team's reactions to him, to the split, to losing friends and most of what family he had left in Joe and Iris, etc. until he had told what felt like his whole life story to Oliver.

Oliver listened to the whole thing intently. He never interrupted or judged the younger man through the whole thing. "Who took your side?"

"Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, and obviously Savitar." Barry replied.

"You know I'm on your side, right?"

This invoked the first real chuckle and smile Oliver had seen out of Barry. "With you I had figured as much."

"I have half a mind to go beat the shit out of the other four for being such asswholes."

Barry gave the smallest laugh at that. "As much as you saying that means to me, there is no need, Ollie. Everyone has a right to there own opinion, no matter how other people feel about it."

"This is why you're a better person then me, Barry. If any member of my team ever acted like that they'd have some pretty serious injuries come the next day."

"So how many times have you had to do that to Rene?" Barry asked, still a small smile on his face.

Oliver squinted his eyes and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Less times then you think."

The next day (or rather night by the time he had gotten back to Star) Oliver explained the whole mess to his team.

Dig was absolutely relieved to know Iris was alive, asking Oliver to remind him the next time they were in Central to go pay respects to H.R. for his sacrifice. He was mostly on Barry's side. He couldn't form a full opinion on Savitar without knowing him, so his opinion was subject to change. He would choose fully after having met him.

Felicity was firmly on the side of Barry, like Wally pretty disgusted that another human being could act like that towards someone.

Rene was firmly against Barry, saying he was stupid to trust someone who had just killed one of his friends, and was going to kill the supposed love of his life. However he did agree that shunning him wasn't right either. His statement earned a hard glare from Oliver, but for the time being Oliver didn't say anything.

Curtis found himself extremely conflicted on the manner, not really sure who's side was in the right. Both sides were messing with his moral compass, giving him a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EVERYONE'S OPINIONS NO MATTER WHO'S SIDE THEY ARE ON ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE! THESE ARE JUST THE INITIAL THOUGHTS AND REACTIONS!)
> 
> ((I didn't mean for this to become a two parter but Team Arrow (specifically Oliver) had a lot of baggage to unpack.))


	3. Sides of War Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends and Supergirls feelings about the split of Team Flash.

Barry opted to stay at the warehouse when the rest of the group had to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs the next day to get a decent chunk of Cisco and Caitlin's equipment as well as use the facility to get Savitar and his own minds disconnected from one another. Pretty much the first thing he did was call Oliver. Once that was done he figured he'd outta get ahold of the Legends so he could let Snart know he was in fact using the warehouse now.

After the dominators invaded, Cisco not only developed a way for Supergirl to get to them, but a way for each hero to contact the Legends. Barry got his communicator and placed it in the middle of the warehouse floor and turned it on. He very well knew it could be hours before someone actually picked up, due to time travel shenanigans, temporal zones, and them just being on mission in general.

Barry was getting some stuff done around the warehouse when someone answered around about an hour later.

"My my my, if it isn't Central Cities resident speedster. What world ending crisis have you started this time?" Barry rolled his eyes at that, although he couldn't get to mad. It seemed anytime the heroes actually got together it was because the world was at risk.

"No crisis. Just wanted you to know I was using that warehouse you told me about." To any normal person it would seem as though Snart held no reaction to that statement. But Barry knew him better then that. In his usual Snart fashion, he almost looked shocked, but definitely wasn't flaunting it about. Instead, he responded with his patent catchphrase.

"Make the plan. Execute the plan...?" The hologram Snart looked at Barry expectantly to finish the saying.

"Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan." Honestly Barry was beginning to think that was a good code to live by.

"So what has caused the mighty Flash to need a secret warehouse in the middle of nowhere?" Snart asked curiously. And oh did Barry give him and answer. He explained to him everything that had happened. ("Hey, remember that time I asked you to help me break into Argus? Yeah, for me that was literally two days ago. Sorry." Snart was not happy about that part, and he knew Sara would be even less enthused, but she didn't need to know yet.)

When he finished, Snart began speaking immediately as Barry assumed he was. He could tell the second he opened his mouth Snart was analyzing everything he said.

"I'm glad you got the job done and saved Iris, but you're an idiot for trusting Savitar." He spoke.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that." Barry replied.

"But..." Snart began to add. "That's just who you are. Like I told you Barry, you needed to stop trying to beat Savitar at his own game. You needed to use your niceness. You did exactly that and turned an enemy to an ally, something that is seeming to become a patern." Snart grumbled that but with a roll of his eyes, and Barry knew he was referring to himself and Mick Rory. "By doing this you also flushed the toxic people out of your life." That comment hit a nerve but Barry wasn't expecting Snart to sugar coat it.

"While I don't necessarily think it's your wisest choice to trust Savitar, what I say is not going to change your mind and I know that. We will find out who is right and who is wrong soon enough." Barry figured that was about the response to expect from Snart. "I'll explain your story to the rest of the team so you don't have to a billion times. And I'm sure you have things to get back to." Barry nodded. Snart gave his signature smirk. "Goodbye, Barry." And we with that he hung up.

Amaya was not shy in being vocal about how against this decision she was. She kept going on about how trusting a criminal no matter who they were goes against the protocols of the Justice Society and all that.

Ray thought it couldn't hurt to give the poor guy a chance, but he also said he would find it hard to forgive if it had been Anna in that situation. He eventual ended his statement with 'thank God I don't have to make that decision'. And that was that.

Nate thought it was risky. Not necessarily wrong, but risky. He knew shunning wasn't an option so it seemed to him Barry really only had the risky option to choose.

Mick much like with most things didn't care or give it much thought. He said that red could do what he wanted and then continued to sip his beer.

Stein thought it was "absolutely preposterous" to even entertain the idea of teaming with a known murderer. Despite any opinions they may have that earned him sharp glares from Leonard, Mick, and Sara, and even Jax. Martin shut his mouth after that.

Jax would rather stay out of the situation all together. He had enough on his plate with the wave rider and his team and Stein to worry about someone else's problems that he wasn't there to form an opinion on.

Sara was much like Curtis, a bit conflicted. She knew from personal experience with herself, Leonard, and Mick that people can change, but even she had her doubts about those two and herself changing. She thought it was a dumb move but thought it was the right thing to do at the same time. Also much like Curtis, tf his lead to a headache.

~

"What?!" Barry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips at Kara's almost animated like reaction, the way her arms flailed and her face changed to that of shock with a bit of rage.

"I'm pretty sure their main reasonings are his attempted murder on my ex-fiancee and his successful murder on H.R." Barry explained.

"My aunt ordered my uncle to kill a guard, tried to kill J'onn, and committed many other hanus acts that broke not only government laws but moral laws, and I was still willing to risk everything to try and get her to turn over a new leaf. To try to be good. My sister, killed that said aunt, and I still forgave her for that. My aunt did what she was doing, no matter how twisted it was, to try to save the humans. She tried the same thing back on my home planet of Krypton." Kara explained, taking her seat next to Barry on the desk he had been sitting on. On the other side of the desk, Cisco was working on setting up a temporary tech station. "I can understand their reactions if he had been doing it out of cold blood, but at the end of the day, from what I understand, he was just trying to live, and hurt the people whom hurt him. All you seem to be doing is fixing a lot of things you seem to have 'screwed up' when creating Savitar. Fixing a future problem by giving him a home. Somewhere he feels safe and loved. That's all anybody ever wants, Barr. You're doing the right thing here." (AN: oh my God bless Kara's sweet heart I love her. Even though said sweet heart pisses me off sometimes in the show I'm going to make her sweeter then candy in this. But she will also backhand you with the cold hard truth. Don't test her. That's all I wanted to say. Back to the story.)

"Thank you, Kara. It's good to know I have the girl of steel with a heart of gold on my side." Barry paused for a moment before adding. "Also a certain man with a green hood and a heart as cold as ice."

"I mean, you say that yet he choose the side that is showing more human compassion then the other so I don't think Mr. Oliver had a heart as cold as you seem to think." Cisco cut in, holding up a finger as if to say yes, he was making a point.

"It's not that I think Oliver doesn't have emotions it's that I know he does and he has a reputation to uphold that says otherwise." Came Barry's rebuttal with a small shrug.

Kara reached over and placed a firm hand on Barry's shoulder to regain his attention. "Wait, Oliver's on your side too?" She asked, and Barry nodded in confirmation. Kara dropped her hand and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Rao! I was NOT looking forward to going over there and pounding his face in had it been he wasn't."

Barry chuckled at that. He knew without his speed and Kara's... everything, Oliver would absolutely destroy them come an actual fight. Thank God for yellow suns and particle accelerators. "Oliver is... complicated, and he has a complicated past. The relationships and friendships he forms with other people he holds close to his heart. It's probably the most human thing about him. The main reason he choose my side was of friendship more than moral background. Take our friendship out of it and make me a random person on the street Oliver would've been more likely call me a dumbass for aligning with Savitar. His relations with other people blind him. But I personally don't think that's a bad thing, especially for someone like him. It's good to have people close to you when you have such a PTSD ridden background like you, me, and Ollie." 

Through this speech Barry realized Kara had no clue of anything Oliver was besides a brooding closed off somewhat asswhole. She didn't know he used to be a party playboy billionaire with virtually no shame that really just wanted to get in a girls pants. No idea about the gambit or the island or the killings or the deaths he has experienced in his life. She had no prior knowledge of Oliver Queen. Hell, she didn't really know anything about Barry either. Not about the man in the yellow suit, or his mother's death and the unjustified arrest of his father. No idea about the traumas either vigilante had faced to get to where they stood today.

"He definitely doesn't come off as someone to have that kind of moral center." Kara spoke softly. 

Barry almost smiled. Almost. Yep. She definitely didn't know exactly who they were. "Oliver wasn't always the distant brooding guy (Barry refused to call him something actually rude) you now have met. Five years of trauma, torture, and hell in general have turned him into what he is today." Barry didn't elaborate further than that. It was Oliver's story to tell. One day he and Oliver would have to sit with her without the end of the world looming over them and exchange their trauma stories.

Kara nodded, like she understood the underlying 'we don't really talk about this' that went unsaid. She jumped down from the 'tech desk' Cisco was still working on and tugged Barry down with her. She wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thanks for telling me about this. It was really good to see you again but I should probably get back to my Earth now. I hope all of this goes well." She pulled back and flashed him one of her bright smiles before turning to Cisco's desk (which Cisco was currently under and behind).

Kara waited patiently for the man to realize conversation had cyst and for his head to pop up behind the desk in curiosity. Kara gave a knowing look and opened her arms up. "Cisco." She said with a smile.

Cisco returned the mischievous look, walked out into the open and opened his own arms. "Kara." The two chuckled before embracing themselves. After she bid her goodbyes she used Cisco's tech and opened a breech back to her own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lots of things:  
I know this story is Flash/Savitar centered but should there be a future chapter where Kara, Barry, and Oliver exchange trauma stories? Lemme know.  
Has the fandom universally agreed on how we spell Barr? Because I've seen Bare, Barr, Bar, Bear, and probably more different ways of spelling it.  
Sorry for this coming out so late. School as officially started and I'm already sick and all the fun stuff. Hopefully this is still good despite all of that.  
Also, yes. Leonard is alive in this if you haven't noticed.


	4. Emotions of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift in personality of the members of the now Rogue Team Flash after the split.

The change in the attitudes of each member of the new team was expected. Especially the changes in Barry, Savitar, and Caitlin. Cisco and Wally didn't change as much, having less baggage to deal with compared to the other three, but that's not to say they didn't have a slight shift in the way they acted.

Barry was the leader of the new team. The original team didn't exactly have a leader. Most decisions made were team decisions unless they were spur of the moment and likely irrational ones. This team still made decisions as a team, but Barry undoubtedly made the final call. Barry was the go-to whenever they needed to figure something out or do something about something. Barry always decided whether they were going to call to action or stay put.

Barry was more off-put then he used to be. He didn't smile as much as he used to. It was as if Oliver Queen had possessed the man and left a little of himself there when he left. He brooded just that little bit more and kept to himself just that little bit more. Enough to make it noticeable but not enough to sprout any concerns. A little worry, yes, but nothing to cause any real issue.

Barry also tended to make more decisions based on what was best for the team rather than worrying about emotions and moral law. The decisions he made were to get the job done. The mission was what mattered. The only time that attitude wavered was life or death situations. Even then he still tried to make the more straightforward decision, but at the same time made absolute sure they had a way to avoid vital injuries, otherwise known as death.

Due to just how much trauma Barry has experienced, this group still sticking with him made them all the more important to Barry. Some may say Barry was way too overprotective of his team. Barry didn't exactly give a damn. This was his team. His friends and family. The people who still had his back throughout everything. So if Barry was very overprotective of his team, who exactly could argue with the why?

Savitar was much quieter. He got more talkative around the main team, but remained still less talkative. He was still a cocky loud mouth when they were on mission. It wasn't like he didn't talk, like he did when they first left S.T.A.R. Labs. He did talk, just much less than he did when he was fighting against them. However, they also tended to chalk that up to the fact that for him that was on mission, and as mentioned, on mission he was same as ever.

Savitar was also always expressing his gratitude. He always let his team know how thankful he was for what they had done for him. He constantly voiced his apologies about H.R. and wasn't shy about voicing his insecurities. After everything he had done these people were willing to practically abandon their lives for him? That meant something to him.

He got close with Caitlin rather quickly. Talking to the now Caitlin Snow Killer Frost hybrid came easy to him. The two often were up late just having conversations, understanding why neither of them could or wanted to sleep. They shared a bound that was different then the ones Savitar shared with the rest of the group. They understood each other.

Wally from the start never treated him like Barry, but somehow still treated him just like he was his brother. He never pitied Savitar, but always knew how to make him feel included and just how to act around him as to not overwhelm him. He didn't need to speak to relay a message to him at all, and Savitar loved that about he and Wally's relationship. It was effortless.

It took him and Cisco a little longer to form a proper friendship, but once they finally did they worked smoothly together. Savitar found he quite liked working with all the gadgets along side Cisco, and Cisco didn't seem to mind the help or the company at all. This made Savitar feel even more included with the group as Cisco often shooed the others, including Barry, away whenever he was working on something, while he openly let Savitar stick around and even help.

It was hard for Barry not to pity Savitar. It wasn't like Barry was trying to pity him, it was just in his general nature to feel bad for people who had been treated wrongly or unfairly. And Savitar understood that. After-all, in theory they were still the same person. Or, at least at one point were considering they're minds were no longer linked thanks to Cisco. Barry was the one person he couldn't get mad at for pitying him because he understood for certain that's not what he was trying to do. He and Barry were very close though, due to having a majority of the same memories. They could relate to each other pretty easily. And despite no longer being mind linked, Savitar could pretty much always still tell what Barry was thinking or what he was going to do.

Caitlin's overall personality hadn't changed much. Her change was more in her moral values. She was more aggressive going out in the field due to her Killer Frost nature, but killing for the most part didn't occur. Only two circumstances happened that she would kill in. One: If someone so much as threatened one of her friends (like Barry she had adopted a more overprotective nature) and Two: If she believed there was no other way. However, she didn't decide that. Barry did. All Barry had to do was say the word and Caitlin would end it. Barry tried to avoid doing this at all costs, but as Oliver had once told him, sometimes there really was just no other way. Otherwise Caitlin was the same old Caitlin. Her being alright with the brutality and the only if necessary killing had shocked the team, but as she reminded them, she wasn't Caitlin anymore, not entirely. And she wasn't Killer Frost either.

Wally wasn't around the warehouse much. He still lived there and all, but he spent most of his days patrolling the city to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He would bring food and such for the team and stay for meals, but other than that he enjoyed running around the city and taking out the occasional bad guy or two. He also consistently checked up on Iris and his dad from afar. As mad as he was at them, besides his brother and his friends, they were the only family he had left. He wanted to make sure they were okay and doing alright. He probably obsessively checked there 10-12 times a day, everyday he patrolled, which was most days. He always tried to tell Barry how they were doing, but Barry would shrug him off so after a while he just stopped trying to keep him up to date. At one point Barry even told him that if he wanted he could go back with them, that no one was keeping him at the warehouse, but Wally was quick to dismiss that thought. Yes, he still loved and cared for his family, but he was still disgusted by their choices.

Cisco was the major voice of reason on the team, usually having Wally with him to back his claims. Those two had the least baggage and were the least damaged, so they saw reason easier and earlier than the other three, Cisco usually first which would essentially point it out to Wally. Cisco was in every way Barry's right hand man. He helped to keep Barry's head on straight whenever it needed to be re-screwed (which was more often than Cisco would like it to be, but he couldn't blame his best friend for his issues), and often helped him easier see the bigger picture. He was constantly making things to help the whole team, and really was the glue that kept them all not only together as a team, but kept each separate person together as well. 

While the Rogue team had had a pretty big shift in personality, they still all worked and slotted together perfectly. Barry was sure this was the easiest to work with team he had ever been apart of. There was so much trust between the five of them and they never really seemed to question each others decisions in a rude or off putting way. They all worked together like a well oiled machine. Half the time they didn't even need to talk to execute a plan of action.

It made them all feel much better about the split of the original team.

It made them all feel a little more like they made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last prologue chapter the next update should be the official first chapter of the story. Also. It is nearly 5am on Sunday morning. I intended this to go up Wednesday night. This is why I don't have an uploading schedule people XD. Comment are always lovely :)


	5. Astronomical Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be time for another Superhero Team up.

(For context, I'm currently finishing S2 of Supergirl and then will be ready for S6 of Arrow S4 of Flash S3 of Legends and S3 of Supergirl, just so y'all know how much knowledge I have right now and what I'm writing off so if something is wrong know I haven't gotten to where that thing comes into play yet.)

It was lunch time in the Rogue Team Flash warehouse. It was the only time all five were ever really together, if they were lucky and didn't have business to attend to elsewhere. It's where they discussed what was going on and or what needed to be done. Cisco checked his watch and noted the time, getting up and walking over to plop on his bed in the far corner of the room with the others beds (they had since gotten two more so they'd all have one to themselves).

As if on cue Savitar raced into the room, halting in front of Cisco and the beds. Caitlin followed not far behind, leaving her usual slide of ice behind her as she walked off of it with ease, both members taking seats on their own beds. Seconds later Barry raced in from getting the groups food, beginning to pass out pizza boxes as Wally raced in from patrol, being the only one of the group in costume.

Cisco was the first to break the silence. "Star City called today." He said simply, giving his thanks to Barry when he received his pizza box. He and Caitlin each had one to themselves, while the three resident speedsters all had two.

"Don't tell me..." Wally started.

"Oh yeah." Cisco said in an almost sarcastic tone, accompanied by his tight smiled sarcastic happy face. "We lost another one." 

"You know, for once I'd like Ollie to call just to like, check in or see if we wanted to hang sometime, not because another Central meta ran over to Star." Barry complained, clearly annoyed and exasperated by the situation at large. As if to confirm that, Barry fell flat backwards on his bed, sprawled out across it. 

Savitar glanced over at him and gave him a knowing and found smile before turning back to his own food. Caitlin gave him a sympathetic one. "It's been almost four years since the accelerator went off. At some point the metas were going to spread out into other places." She explains calmly.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why they all end up in Star. Why would they go to the one other city on this planet that has heros? That's just dumb." Wally hummed, calmly eating his pizza. Despite having the same metabolism as Barry, Savitar, and Jesse when she was around, Wally still managed to eat at a rather calm and normal pace, unlike the others who just shoveled food into their mouths.

Cisco shrugged at that. "Metas aren't a thing in Star. They probably just want to go humiliate some heros and considering besides Dinah no one on Team Arrow has powers, they likely assume it's easy pickings."

"Pfft. Shows how far assumptions get you." Savitar snarks sarcastically.

Barry nods in agreeance. "No shit. Meta or not you would think people would know how capable not only The Green Arrow is but how capable his team is."

"You would think..." Cisco mumbles.

"So how urgent is it?" Wally asked, leaning forward on his knees while still eating his pizza.

Cisco swallowed what was in his mouth before answering. "Enough to the point we can finish our lunch, suit up, and get there and still have time to devise a plan with Team Arrow." He explained. "So in short not that urgent." He added with a small shrug. The others nodded and finally turned there full attention back to their pizzas.

This was a common occurrence as of late for the team. More and more metas were beginning to appear over in Star and the team was making more and more trips over there to help out.

It wasn't too long after their lunch that the group had suited up and found their way to Star City. They headed down into the Arrow cave and took off their masks in the process. "So who came over this time?" Barry asked as he lead his team up over to where team arrow was. Felicity turned the monitor to show the group a picture of a women, brunette with a white streak in her hair hovering in the sky somewhere in downtown Star city.

Cisco raised an eyebrow. "That's... that's not a Central City meta, guys." He said, looking around at the team with one eyebrow raised. Cisco at this point had memorized their list of metas.

"So we're looking at a new player?" Oliver asked, almost simply.

"Wait, how does she have powers if she's not a meta from Central?" Felicity asked in confusion.

Barry, who had been stuck staring at one particular part of the image, spoke up. "I don't think she's a meta or a new player at all." He said quietly, he reached across Felicity and zoomed into the place on the image that had captivated his attention before pulling back. "What does that look like." He said simply.

Rene was the first to answer. "It looks like the symbol on inter dimensional blondies super suit."

Barry nodded. "Exactly."

"So either A: She's from Earth-38 or B: Our Earth has just had it's first encounter with Alien life." Felicity said, giving the two obvious options.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with this being one of Kara's many issues rather than ours." Savitar commented.

"Well, it looks like it just became our issue." Dig replied.

"I'll breach over to Earth-38 so we can inform Kara and get some help." Cisco informed, putting his glasses on.

"Wait I don't want you going alone." Barry stopped him. 

"I'll go." Frost volunteered.

Barry shook his head. "I don't want you going either. If this ends up being a big deal I want you here so you can help Felicity in the event of us needing to contact The Legends." Frost, while looked offended at first, nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with him." Savitar spoke up, Barry giving him a shocked, but also proud look for wanting to do something on his own and volunteering for it.

"I'll go too." Dinah stood up, walking over towards the two. Oliver gave her a curt nod in approval.

"Be safe." Felicity warned, using her mama hen tone she tended to use in these types of situations.

"You guys too." Cisco replied. With that being said, Cisco opened a breach and the three lept through.

The three landed out, thankfully first try as Cisco was getting better with his powers, in Kara's apartment.

"Um, where are we?" Dinah asked, a bit confused.

"This would be the apartment of Kara Danvers Zor-el." Savitar explains, remembering having been there once as Barry when The Dominators invaded.

(I don't remember for sure if Barry meets Alex on his first trip to Earth-38 but if my memory (and brief research) are right he does not and therefore Alex has never met anyone from Earth-1 at this point. If she has sorry but this is how this is going down lol)

All three turn abruptly at the sound of a gun being loaded to see a women in the kitchen aiming the weapon at them. 

"Ah ha, hi. This must be the other Danvers." Cisco says in his high pitched sacred voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asks. (Okay, literally at this moment my dumbass realized I never stated what side Dinah took. Dinah believes it to be something she can't really dictate. Barry and his team choose what they want to do. She knows either way she still has to work alongside them so she chooses not to really have to much of an opinion.)

Before the other three can reply, Kara enters the room. "Alex, what the hell... Barry! Cisco!" And before the others can blink Kara is bear hugging Cisco.

"I really thought we were done with the everyone calling me Barry, thing." Savitar sighs, not even saying it as a question. Dinah shrugs in response.

"Alright, see lady, we are friends! Kara knows us! Now put the gun down. Yes, there, there you go. Put it down." Cisco says to Alex, almost in an exasperated tone still being hugged by Kara as Alex wearily puts her gun down.

It's at this moment that Mon-El walks in. "Guys, what is-oh. Hey Barry, Cisco. What's up?" 

"Okay. Let's clarify one thing. I am not Barry. Are we all clear on that?" Savitar clears up, making hand motions as if to show how over this he was. Dinah snickers to herself as Kara gasps.

"You must be Savitar then!" And with that realization made Kara zooms over to hug Savitar, and despite him easily seeing her coming is still shocked by the embrace. 

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you too." He says quietly, narrowly returning the gesture.

"Sorry." Kara apologizes sheepishly. "It's just I heard what has happened to you and how you've been treated and knew you needed a hug."

"Um... thanks..." Savitar kind of mumbles, reverting to his more closed off self.

"And you are...?" Kara asks, turning to Dinah.

"Dinah Drake." She hums, shaking Kara's hand. "I'm the newest member of Team Arrow."

"You must be the new Canary." Kara puts two and two together and Dinah nods, almost sheepishly. She still didn't exactly feel right with that title.

Before Kara introduces her friends she turns to Savitar once more. "You have Barry's memories, right?" 

"Any memories from the previous timeline where Iris dies and any of Barry's memories that happened before a few months ago when Cisco managed to sever the connection between our brains." He thinks for a moment. "So yes, I know who Mon-el is if that's what you are asking."

Kara nods. "Right. So guys, this is my sister Alex. Alex, these are some of my friends from Earth-1. Cisco Ramon, Savitar, and Dinah Drake. And Dinah, that's Mon-el, Mon-el this is Dinah." 

Everyone kind of waves or says hello to each new person they are meeting.

"So why are you guys here?" Alex asks the million dollar question that has all three Earth-38 residents attention.

"Right. So we either have a visitor from Earth-38 on our world or our Earth has just had it's first encounter with a Kryptonian from our own universe." Cisco explains as Dinah pulls up the picture of the women on her phone which Felicity had sent to all of Team Arrow.

"Ring any bells for you?" She asks, showing the other three the photo.

"Aunt Astra..." Kara trails, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wait, I though Alex killed Astra. Like, forever ago?" Mon-el questioned, confused.

"I did." Alex clarifies, her own disbelief written on her face. She looks up to address their visitors who are now looking at them curiously. "The D.E.O. picked up portal activity from Kadmus just the other day. Maybe they found out about the multiverse somehow and sent Astra to your Earth." She explains.

"But she's dead." Kara answers still in shock. "She's dead I was their when she died, you killed her. We had a traditional Kryptonian send off for her and everything." She almost pleaded with Mon-el, knowing he would understand what the traditional Kryptonian send off would ultimately mean.

"Maybe Kadmus got ahold of her before she drifted out into space. We know what they are capable of. Or they could've made an android or cyborg that looks like her and has her abilities. Or even could have cloned her. Look, whatever it is, we will get to the bottom of this. Okay?" Mon-el answered for her, reassuring her and pulling her into a hug.

"Would you three mind coming with us to the D.E.O.? We need to inform J'onn about this." Alex spoke up. Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, if course. The quicker we figure out what's going on the quicker we can get back to our Earth and put an end to it." He explained. Dinah and Savitar nod in agreement to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm trying to post once a week and I'm really sorry that I missed last week. I had about a quarter of this chapter done and I wasn't going to upload 500 words. So hopefully you guys take quantity and quality over quick upload lol. Leave feedback and requests and such in the comments.


	6. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth-38 heroes arrive on Earth-1 and there is just the smallest hint of tension between Oliver and Kara.

"Hey." Kara called to her Earth-1 friends as she made her return to the planet along with Alex, Mon-El, and the three Earth-1 heroes who had recruited her.

"Ah, now there's the Barry I know." Mon-El called upon seeing Barry in his usual Flash get up. Savitar rolled his eyes and Dinah snickered once more. Savitar already wasn't real found of the Daxamite's sense of humor.

Barry smiled. "Good to see you Mon-El." the twosome hugged as Cisco took off his glasses. 

After Kara reunited with everyone (and was denied a hug from Oliver which she pouted at) and met everyone new, introducing Mon-El and her sister, Cisco spoke up. "Where are the Legends?" Cisco had made a few second jump back to Earth-1 to let the team know that yes, they were going to need the help of the Legends.

"Dealing with a few issues of their own. Said they'd get here as soon as they possibly can." Felicity spoke up.

Savitar raised an eyebrow and raised a hand. "Wait, they are a team of time-travellers, no matter what issues they are having they should be able to just show up whenever they want." He pointed out, knowing from experience.

Caitlin spoke up this time. "While not usually wrong, they said that the Waverider still being in need of repairs and the Time Buero on their asses (haha guess who started Legends S3) was going to set them back from arriving right on time." She explained.

"Right. Now that everyone is caught up and reunified," Oliver cut in, gaining everyone's attention. He moved his gaze over to Kara, stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are we up against?"

"Right." Kara gave a curt nod, still trying to fit in and apese the brooding man. Barry always found it funny how Kara went from cheery and happy her to attempting to be as brooding as Oliver Fricken' Queen. He vaguely remembered when he first was getting to know Oliver as both Oliver and the Arrow. While he didn't try to be brooding, he remembers how he had excitedly tried to impress Oliver constantly. Thankfully (for some reason) Oliver had opened up to him and accepted him as a friend pretty quick so he was quickly able to open up in return and not feel the need to impress him. He was... unfortunately taking a bit longer to warm up to Kara.

Alex eyed the older man wearily, noting how her sister was instantly trying to impress him, but brushed it off for the moment as she opened up the information Kara would need to begin explaining.

"This," Kara began, pointing to the same picture she had been showed earlier. "Is my Aunt Astra. And, not necessarily the good kind of Aunt. Especially not anymore..." She mumbled the last part, trailing for a moment before shaking her head and continuing on. "Anyways, Alex killed her just over a year ago to save J'onn's life. We did a traditional Kryptonian funeral for her, which involves her casket floating out into space. Unfortunately, an evil organization we've been fighting for a few years now called Cadmus got ahold of her casket before it drifted to space. They have a knack for cybernetically enhancing people who are close to death, but this is the first we've experienced them literally resurrect someone." She finished.

"And there's no way they should know of the Multiverse. But considering their head, Lillian Luthor, knows who Kara is we wouldn't be surprised if she had eyes and ears out on her when Barry first showed on our Earth." Alex added.

"So these three are here to help us with evil family member number thirty three while James, Winn, Maggie, and J'onn head to Cadmus on their Earth to see what's up." Savitar hopped in to explain.

"Guess we're gonna be off world for a while." Mon-El commented.

"As much as I love seeing you guys and teaming up, I can't leave Central city unguarded. We have a plethora of our own issues to take care of." Barry cut in solemnly, but Wally cut off his pity party. 

"Barr. Don't worry about it. You guys don't need three speedsters. I'll head back to Central and get ahold of Jesse. We can take care of things there while you take care of our new friend over here. I'm the most well recieved by the city anyways." He hummed, patting Barry on the shoulder. Barry smiled his thanks as his younger brother sped off. 

When Barry turned around Oliver was giving him that 'we're going to be having a conversation about that comment later' look and Barry rolled his eyes in recognition. At being noticed Oliver turned to Kara. "I thought you said you and your cousin Clark were the only two survivors of your planets explosion?" He asked skeptically.

Kara gulped under his gaze. She still got the feeling Oliver didn't like her, despite being able to share a hug in the past with the brooding man, receiving an almost apology from him, and Barry's assurance that 'that's just how Oliver is'. She pulled herself together rather quickly however. She was Supergirl after all. She was usually not so intimidated by other beings, but usually when she was supposed to be intimidated it was a bad guy. Not someone whom she liked and was making an effort to be friends with.

"We are. My Aunt was locked up in a place called Fort Rozz when the planet blew which ended up saving her and my Uncle Non's butts. However Fort Rozz was brought to Earth when my pod was." Kara explained confidently.

"Don't you think that was something you could've told us when we met?" Oliver asked, tone not really accusing but also not very pleasant. More of a trying to prove someone wrong tone but in a calm almost flat way. Even though that's not what he was doing. Oliver did that sometimes.

Kara gave him a slightly annoyed look. "I don't see how my family issues that are on an entire different Earth are any of your business." She almost sassed.

"Well now your issues are threatening my planet and my city so I think it ended up being a little bit more important than you seem to have thought." Oliver claimed, now raising his voice at the Kryptonian girl.

"Okay, let's take it down a few notches." Felicity cut in with a hand on Oliver's shoulder before the older Danvers sister could start firing off on a guy she barely even knew. Kara put her arm out in front of her to tell her to relax as well.

"Oliver." Barry called, looking a little annoyed himself. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He continued more quietly through his teeth once he saw everyone staring at him, motioning away with his head. 

Oliver huffed out a breath but followed Barry over to a quiet corner of the cave away from everyone anyways. Barry crossed his arms at Oliver.

"Oliver do you honestly expect Kara to tell you every detail of her life the moment she meets you? Felicity used to be your fiancee and she barely even knows everything about you. You can't expect a complete stranger to just be an open book. Especially when they live on a different Earth." Barry lectured, looking at Oliver expectantly.

"Well Barry, I expect people to let me know if things are going to be a possible threat to me, my friends, my family, and my city when I first meet them." Oliver stated in a matter of fact manner.

"You expect her to tell you that there is a possibility of her dead aunt coming back to life and targeting your Earth? What if Damien Darhk came back to life and started attacking National City over on Earth-38 and Kara got all upset with you for not telling her about him? Would you think it was alright for her to be upset with you?" 

"Yes! Because I would understand her frustration of a new threat to her city that could've been avoided or prepared for." Oliver responded honestly and Barry sighed loudly.

"God, Ollie, you are insufferable." He claimed, a hand over his face. Barry knew that would not be Oliver's reaction in the slightest.

"What about Wally's comment from earlier?" Oliver questioned, now the roles being flipped as he looked at Barry expectantly. 

"Look, we can talk about that later, and we will!" Barry added quickly, noting the change it Oliver's face when Barry dodged the question. "But we have more important things to deal with that this particular moment and time." Oliver reluctantly agreed with that but the look on his face assured Barry that he was not getting out of talking about it.

The two made their way back over to the rest of the group, Oliver going over to check with the smart people who were trying to locate Astra or where she might be, while Barry made his way over to Savitar who was, as per usual, sitting alone. "Hey." Barry spoke with a small smile, sitting next to his once foe turned friend and teammate.

Savitar gave a sheepish smile in return, having changed out of his super suit sometime when Barry was talking with Oliver. Barry still remembered the day Cisco surprised Savitar with a new suit. It wasn't as large or clanky like his old one, and it wasn't made entirely of metal, while still mostly, yet still looked as if the whole thing was one solid material. It covered everything as Savitar still wasn't fond of showing himself and the suit was still able to absorb all the extra power and speed force inside of him, still having his blue lightning affect.

(Okay so I have a photo of what his suit looks like but I have no clue how to add photos on archive so sorry you're going to have to use your imagination lol)

In order to remove his mask he had to push the lightning bolts on the side of his head up to remove his cowl, then take off the metal and friction proof fabric from the top of his head just as Barry would with his suit. Honestly the suit was amazing (Cisco thought it was his best work yet) and Savitar may or may not have cried upon seeing it for multiple reasons. One, because Cisco of all people not only took time to do this but did it for him, not asked to by him or anyone, to surprise him. Two, because wow these people cared enough about him to think he deserved an upgraded (badass) super suit. Three, because the thing was just the coolest thing he'd ever seen. And four, because it showed Cisco cared for him enough to make him a special suit and that he was starting to see him as not only a teammate but a friend and that alone was enough to make Savitar emotional.

Barry remembered feeling like a proud parent when he saw the two hug and Savitar wording his thanks as Cisco chuckled. That day was the true start of the twos friendship.

"How are you doing?" Barry asked. To anyone else it seemed like a normal question but Savitar knew what Barry meant by it.

He shrugged. "I'm still... not good at being around people who aren't you, Wally, Cisco, or Cait, but it's getting better and easier as time goes on." He explained thoughtfully, quite happy that Barry was around for him to talk to.

"I notice you and Dinah get along pretty well." Barry pointed out, noticing that the two tend to snicker or smirk at anything the other one says or anything that inconveniences the other.

Savitar nodded. "I like her. Oliver made a good choice with her." And it was true. Ever since Dinah joined Team Arrow she and Savitar had kinda drifted towards each other. It's not that the two talk all to much, but they enjoy picking fun at the other in their own somewhat quiet way.

Before the two could continue discussing Kara came over and flopped next to Barry with a groan. "Why on Earth does Oliver hate me?" She complained, causing both speedsters to laugh.

"I have told you time and time again Oliver does not hate you. Oliver does not hug nor somewhat apologize to anyone let alone people he hates." Barry reminded. Kara gave him a skeptical look causing Barry to continue. "Oliver takes time to open up to anyone and takes even longer to let someone in. You just have to be patient with him. Honestly I think you two just need to understand each other and your experiences better so you can get along."

Kara hummed at that. "I completely agree with that part." She huffed softly in annoyance as she looked after the man in question. "Perhaps when this whole things is over we can all sit and chat about our experiences."

Barry hummed as well. "Perhaps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are y'all okay with these chapter lengths? I feel like they are too short. Lemme know. I'm also writing a bunch of other Arrowverse stories so let me know if you wanna read or know about them as well.


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locating Astra, Alex is already done with this Earth, The return of big brother Oliver, and the Legends finally show up. That's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO FUCKING LATE I GOT SICK AND GOT WRITERS BLOCK I SWEAR THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT Y'ALL

"Any luck?" Barry asked, walking over to Cisco, Felicity, Caitlin, and Curtis, as well as Oliver who was hovering around them. 

Curtis shook his head. "Cadmus is good. The only Kryptonian signatures we're getting are from right here."

"But," Caitlin cut in, her frosty tone evident to show that there really was no difference between the two anymore. "If she is your aunt we should be able to use a sample of your DNA to help track her down easier. It's worth a shot to try." She spoke to Kara, who nodded in agreeance and walked over to her so they could take a sample. 

"Come on." Oliver spoke aloud simply, patting Barry on the shoulder from behind to indicate he was talking to the speedster.

Barry raised both his eyebrows as the archer walked to the elevator. "Oh no, we are not having this conversation right now." He stated, knowing what Oliver was trying to do.

"Yes we are." Oliver replied bluntly, and Barry's head went down as he huffed out a breath, knowing he really had no choice in the matter at this point. It was going to take a while to find Astra so of course Oliver was going to fill it by making Barry spill it.

Alex rose an eyebrow as the two heroes left. "What's up with those two?" she spoke to the rest of the room.

Cisco grinned wide, twizzler in his hand as he leaned back in his chair. "They're the O.G. vigilantes, do you really need to know more?"

Alex gave Cisco a slightly annoyed look. She obviously knew that, and that didn't answer her question. Cisco reminded her a lot of Winn, just more of a geek then a nerd. "I mean why does Oliver act like I do whenever Kara as an issue with Barry, albeit in a more blunt approach."

"Ah, the older brother instincts?" Felicity asked for confirmation, despite not really needing it.

"Hoss does have a younger sister of his own, ya know? The older brother in him is built in from birth." Rene stepped in.

"He treats me like that sometimes as I do to him," Dig started. "Barry and him living such similar lives leaves them with very similar problems like what happens with siblings. We've kind of assumed that that brings out the older brother in Oliver quite often with Barry. It's only gotten stronger since Team Flash split."

"Like I said. O.G. vigilantes." Cisco repeated.

"You know, you could just say that they are best friends." Savitar mumbled. Dinah, who had taken Barry's spot next to the time remnant, reiterated the words louder so the rest of the group could hear, as she knew Savitar wouldn't and it was a good point.

"You know, you could just say that they are best friends." The group looked over at the two questioningly and so Dinah continued. "What? It's true, it's simple like O.G. vigilantes and everyone understands it, unlike O.G. vigilantes."

"Hey, and excuse you. Barry and I are best friends, not Barry and Oliver." Cisco countered defensively.

"They know, Cisco." Caitlin replied with a found smile as she was still in the process of taking Kara's DNA sample. "Oliver is Barry's second best friend just doesn't roll off the tongue as easy."

"Just like Barry is Oliver's second best friend doesn't either." Dig commented as everyone in the room knew Dig was Oliver's best friend.

"Exactly. Hence why Dinah said-" Curtis started but was cut off by Alex.

"Enough! God, okay? I get it? Oliver gets protective over Barry. I'm sorry I asked." She spoke in a slightly louder than usual tone as she walked away. Not that she could go too far. "Jesus you people are going to drive me up the wall." She mumbled under her breath, Mon-El suppressing a chuckle and smirking at her.

Meanwhile, Barry and Oliver were up in the old rundown mayor's office, Oliver sitting on the old desk as Barry paced. Eventually Oliver spoke after letting Barry pace for a few minutes. "What's up in Central City that would urk a comment like that to come out of Wally casually?"

Barry stopped pacing, crossing his arms and moving to lean against the wall across from Oliver. "I don't know Oliver, working with Killer Frost and Savitar may have something to do with it." He spoke sarcastically.

Oliver's eyes both squinted and narrowed. "Barry... Wally literally works with you guys too."

"Rarely." Barry corrected. "Wally does most of his stuff on his own. He lives with us and fights with us when necessary but he really has become his own hero. Meanwhile Flash and Vibe are working and associated with two known criminals."

"Does Wally being his own hero upset you?"

"Absolutely not." Barry was quick to answer. "I honestly could not be more proud of him. I just wish the city would stop seeing Savitar and Frost for only what they did in the past and over looking all of the good they are doing now. You'd think them seeing Cisco and I working with them would assure them of that." At this point Barry was basically pouting. He wasn't trying to but his stance and the way he spoke just sounded very pouty.

"Barry, it may take time but your city will take your side once more at some point. These people don't know what Frost and Savitar have been through and or are going through. All they see is two monsters who hurt people in their city suddenly trying to do good. If they knew them more personally their opinions would change but the fact of the matter is they don't, and it's going to take loads of time for them to get over everything that has happened in the past. For all we know the city could think they are manipulating you guys." Oliver spoke, giving one of his infamous little speeches.

Barry sighed. "I know you're right, Ollie. It's just hard."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "You know you can talk to me about these things, Barry? Your team too. Instead of bottling it all up."

Barry had to hold back a scoff and snarky remark at that, because Oliver was not the one to talk in that area. Instead he nodded his head, trying to make it look firm and stable. "Yeah yeah, of course I know."

Oliver rose his eyebrows, not believing a word Barry said. "Really, then why haven't you? The only time we ever talk anymore is when some Central Meta comes over to Star."

Barry chuckled. "To be fair, that's been happening a lot lately." He rebuttled.

Oliver gave him another look and Barry sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... The people on my team have been through a lot and have a lot of their own problems. I'm their leader, they don't need to worry about my issues. I'm supposed to worry about theirs." 

Oliver put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Barry, a team is only as strong as their leader. Those people choose to help you out even when a majority of your own family wouldn't. They believe in what you believe in, and that's clear as day. Any problem anybody faces on your team is better faced as that. A team."

Barry chuckled to himself. "When did you become the one to give me lectures on being a self deprecating idiot. I think we may have swapped brains."

Oliver gave the smallest smile at that. "Trust your team. Even if you still don't feel like doing that at least talk to me. Or someone. Bottling that up will do you no good what so ever." With that Oliver gave Barry a pat on the back and went back down to the cave. Barry shook his head and followed shortly after.

When the two arrived back downstairs, they were going to ask if they had found Astra yet when they saw The Legends down there, who must have arrived during their chat. Savitar not so subtly sped over to Barry's side upon his re-entry. 

"We had Gideon locate Astra for us. We figured you would have some issues with it." Sara spoke up. The group noted that not only were The Legends already suited up, but it was only the O.G. Legends who stood before them. Sara, Snart (get ready for some Captain Canary bitches because mark my word I will go down with this ship) Mick, Jax, The Professor, and Ray. Sara noticed what everyone was staring at, and so she added, "Amaya, Nate, and Zari are sticking to the Waverider for this one. We can call them in if we need them."

"But we're hoping it doesn't get that far." Snart cut in quickly with his signature drawl.

"And, while you two were busy gazing into each others eyes," both men rolled said eyes at Dinah's comment. "Alex got a transmission from Winn over on Earth-38. This is indeed a resurrection, no clone or android. There were other resurrection projects in process but they were able to shut them all down before it went as far as Astra as come. Apparently she's unstable, being the first attempt."

"Meaning there is nothing left of my aunt in her. From before the explosion of Krypton or after." Kara noted, but Barry and Savitar both picked up on the sad tone in her voice. It was clear Alex did too.

"And meaning she's more dangerous, given she has no limits." Mon-El added.

"So basically we are fighting an unstable, super powered, resurrected alien from another universe?" Curtis chimed in, gaining looks of 'yeah, what of it?' from everyone else. He turned and went to walk off. "God, when did my life become this nuts." 

Oliver looked around the room at everyone who was looking at him. "Suit up." Barry and Savitar entered flash time quickly, causing the world to slow down around them. Before Savitar could take off to change Barry put a hand on his shoulder, watching as the yellow lightning came off both if them. Savitar's would turn blue once he put on his suit. 

"Hey, are you up for this? This is going to be bigger than some Central city meta human. Savitar pursed his lips together, showing his nerves and that he was readying himself.

"Yeah, I'm up for the challenge. This will definitely prove if I'm ready for anything." He looked across the room at all the unmoving forms of their friends, Barry's gaze following. "It'll prove if this team of ours is a hot mess or if we're as strong as we think we are."

Barry chuckled a bit. "I think we'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Just focus on you and what you're doing." Savitar nodded and the two speedsters went off to change, having to wait for everyone else to do so. The down side if being speedsters. At least they had Kara and Mon-El, who while weren't speedsters, still had enhanced super human speed. The two weren't as fast as them, but still fast enough to keep the two speedsters company, as well as the Legends who were pre-suited up.

When everyone was together and getting ready to leave, Rene spoke up. "Let's go kick some ass." Everyone left in aggreeance to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make up for my tardiness if anyone wants a hint about the next chapter let me know in the comments and I will try to give everyone a different answer ;) Love you all!


	8. Opinionated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major action takes place, someone as a little bit of an opinion change on our lovely Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another update (I hope) either later tonight or within the coming days as I already know what I want to do with the next chapter (it is set up in this chapter).

Everything happened so fast. Oliver knew the difference between what a gunshot sounded like and what a gunshot sounded like when it pierced flesh. There was no doubt in his mind that he had just heard one pierce flesh.

Cadmus had sent an army of agents with Astra as a back up plan, and all things considered she needed it. The army was simply Cadmus workers, but they were lethal enough with their guns to have them all alert of them while still trying to focus on Astra.

Oliver looked back, shocked as he watched Savitar fall to the ground with Rene scrambling up from the ground a few feet away from him as he hurried to the dark suited hero. He watched Rene look over him for a moment before he looked up and over at Oliver. "He's hit bad hoss. We gotta get him outta here." Rene sounded very shaky, and Oliver could take a guess what happened.

He tapped his comms to turn them on. "Savitar's hit. We need emergency evac. Pronto." His eyes never left Savitar and Rene as Barry, Frost, and Cisco sped over to him.

"He's hit in the side. I can't tell for sure if any organs are hit. We need to get him to the warehouse stat." Came Frost's voice over the comms. The icy hint in her voice had faded slightly, like it seemed to always do when she needed to do more of the Caitlin stuff.

Cisco opened a breach as Barry picked up the time remnant. "I'm going too." Rene spoke, still sounding shaky. Barry nodded, none of them opting to argue. All four walked through the breach, Jesse and Wally looking up at there arrival. Both speedsters jaws dropped upon what they saw.

"Oh my god." Jesse murmured, unable to say anything else.

"Both of you go help the others with Astra and co. If something comes up here we can take care of it." Barry spoke, immediately taking charge of the situation, as if on auto pilot. Jesse and Wally did nothing but nod, speeding into their suits and through the breach before Cisco closed it.

Barry took Savitar over to his bed laying him down on it as Caitlin got to work inspecting the wound. "He hasn't lost too much blood. His speed stopped the bullet in its tracks so I need to remove it fast. His powers are already trying to heal the wound. Thankfully nothing of importance was hit." Barry sped away grabbing the tweezers and medical tape for her. "I'm going to use my powers to slow his healing factor so I can properly perform the procedure. I'm not gonna put enough to hurt him or permanently stop it, but I want you to go get some hot water and a heating pad, and please heat up the medical tape." Barry did as told immediately, grabbing the heating pad while he let Cisco take care of getting the hot water and heating up the tape.

Caitlin sent out a steady stream of ice from her hands, freezing the bullet wound. "Rene, please hand me the tweezers." Rene walked over quickly, picking up the tweezers from the table and holding them out towards the groups resident doctor. Keeping one hand sending ice towards Savitar's side, Caitlin reached out and grabbed the tweezers with the other. "There are needles and thread in the bottom drawer on the left side of Cisco's tech desk. Please go get one ready for when I have to stitch this." Rene nodded and hustled over to the desk.

Caitlin carefully pulled away her other hand, while simultaneously sticking the tweezers in the bullet hole. Thankfully because of his speed, the bullet didn't go too far into his body so Caitlin could still see it enough to grab it and pull it out. "This would be much easier with our equipment back at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco spoke quietly, walking up beside Barry holding the newly heated medical tape and a glass of water.

Barry nodded, tight lipped and furrowed brow. "I know, but you know the risk of going back there. Staying hidden here at the warehouse is the safest place for our team right now." Cisco nodded in agreeance to that. Ever since the team started working with Frost and Savitar, law enforcement hasn't been too keen on them. Barry tried to derail the CCPD off their tracks as himself for a while but found it futile after some time had passed. He avoided Joe as much as possible at work, and didn't talk to too many people. When asked by Singh he said he and Joe had had a major disagreeance and that it was something Barry couldn't forgive him over. After that Singh tried to keep the two working separately, which Barry was thankful for. David Singh really was a blessing.

"You know, sooner or later they're going to figure out who one of us, or you are. And once they do that it won't be too hard to trail to everyone else, and likely Team Arrow." Caitlin spoke, a bit of the Frost sass in her voice.

"I know, Cait. I know. We'll deal with it when we get there." Barry assured.

"Rene, you got that needle and thread ready?" Caitlin called back. Rene came over with it and handed it to Caitlin, who began to stitch up Savitar's now freezing skin. "Barry, come spread some of the warm water over his frozen skin so that I can stitch easier." Barry nodded and grabbed the warm water from Cisco. As he approached he stuck his fingers in the warm water and began carefully spreading across the frozen skin as Caitlin stitched the path he was creating. Once it was stitched Barry began wrapping him up in the heated tape while Cisco grabbed the heating pad and stood by waiting. 

"Frost, Cisco, I want you two to head back out there and help with Astra. Rene and I will stay here and keep an eye on Sav until he wakes up." Barry spoke up. Frost and Cisco showed no resistance to the order, so Cisco handed the heating pad to Rene and opened a breach for him and Frost.

"I've never seen you so assertive, Barry. I think Oliver may be wearing off on you a little too much." Rene commented, putting the heating pad in place as Barry worked on fully removing Savitar's cowell and vest.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my first name." Barry rebuttled, not looking away from his job. "What's got you so rattled?"

Rene sighed, letting the room fall into silence for a few moments before speaking up. "That bullet we just removed from Savitar?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was meant for me." Upon Barry's confused look back at him, Rene continued. "Savitar ran over and pushed me out of the way of the bullet."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, I sometimes wonder if Savitar may have my self-sacrificing quality after all."

"Shutup, B." Both heroes looked down in surprise to see Savitar's tired eyes staring back at them, just barely open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Barry asked calmly.

Savitar groaned. "I'm feeling more human than meta."

Barry chuckled. "Cait had to freeze the wound to delay your healing factor so she could safely pull out the bullet. Your healing is going to be a bit slower than usual, but still there." 

Savitar threw his hand up on the uninjured side of his body. "That would explain it." He then looked over at Rene. "You good?"

Rene scoffed a bit in response. "Thanks to your ass taking the bullet for me, hoss."

"You would've been out of the field for weeks if I hadn't. My healing factor will have me back up and running by tomorrow." Savitar said matter-of-factually as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Whatever man, I owe you one for that." Rene replied.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal, Rene. Any of you guys would've done the same thing for anybody out there. It's what a hero would do."

"While I'm happy you're acting heroically," Barry started, causing Savitar to roll his eyes.

"Oh, here we go."

"Savitar-"

"No, are you honestly going to sit here and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing had you been in my position? That Kara, or Oliver, or Sara, wouldn't have done it?" Barry went silent on that note. "Look, Barry, I'm you, literally, so I know how you think, and I know you don't like the idea of anyone on your team doing something like that besides yourself, but honestly? News flash, we're all self-sacrificing dumbasses." This got a small laugh out of Barry.

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor." Barry joked softly, patting Savitar's shoulder.

"Where are we with Astra?" Savitar asked.

"Hoss sent Jesse, West, Frost, and Ramon out to help the others with her while we are staying here with you. We almost had her when you got hit so I doubt it will take long before-" Rene was cut off by a breach opening in the warehouse as the group began piling in one by one through the breach. They were all sweaty, and panting, and sore, some bloody and hurt worse than others.

"We got Astra." Cisco said between pants.

"We would've been back sooner, but Cisco had to take Astra to the DEO for lock up." Kara explained, also between pants. 

Barry looked everyone over before beginning to talk. "Alright, good job everyone. I want everyone, hurt or not, including Rene and myself, to get checked out by Caitlin, the people who are hurt worse are to go first." Caitlin nodded and everyone went off to either get checked or occupy themselves otherwise while waiting. 

Sara walked over to Barry and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten much better at this whole leader thing since the Dominators."

Barry huffed out a small breathy laugh. "Certain life experiences force you to take on different life roles." he explained.

Sara nodded, not prying as she completely understood what he meant.

Snart was next to walk up to him. "Good job, Flash. Yet another successful job done with no killing." He drawled.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Thanks Snart. Now rather than pester me, why don't you make Cait's job easier and go check up on your girlfriend." He spoke with a knowing smirk. Snart glared at him briefly before reluctantly going to follow Sara to wherever she had wondered off to. He knew when she was hurt she tended to hide away a bit.

While all this was happening, Oliver walked over to Rene. "Hey, are you okay? You sounded really rattled over the comms." Oliver pretty much knew what had happened based on the positioning of the two heroes when he had looked over at them, but he wasn't going to pry at Rene to tell him himself.

Rene nodded. "I'm good hoss. Let's just say I have a different opinion on Savitar now though."

Oliver nodded, somewhat proudly, giving him a reassuring pat on the back, before wondering over towards Barry. "Hey." He spoke, Barry turning at his voice and instantly smiling.

"Hey." He replied.

"How's Savitar?"

"He's tough. His healing factor is delayed due to Caitlin having to ice the wound, but other than that he's awake and doing fine." Barry replied, thinking for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, how would you feel about sticking around for a bit?" Oliver looked at him and raised an eyebrow, so Barry explained what he meant. "Everyone's pretty banged up. That was a pretty big battle, it'd probably be safer for everyone to stick around for a bit. Plus with how chaotic all of our lives are we never truly get to just hangout with each other. I figured it's already getting late. We could order some sort of food, or us speedsters could go and get some either way, and everyone could just rest up and chill for the rest of the night at least."

Oliver thought about what Barry was saying for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right. I think we all deserve a break."

Barry beamed. "Awesome. I'll talk to Kara and see if she and the others are down." He spoke excitedly. This was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ALL!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys would like to see more or less of in this. Who you want to see interact more, things or arcs you would like to see take place, anything. Any suggestions y'all have please comment them and let me know. I read and respond to any comment written :)


	9. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is mentioned. A lot. And everyone starts winding down a bit after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being up later than when I said it would be and for it being a bit of a shorter chapter. The next one will be Kara, Oliver, and Barry just kind of chilling and talking about all their trauma so get ready for that.

Barry was pretty excited when everyone agreed it would either be better and more efficient (or just plain fun) to all stay and hang out after they had caught Astra. Savitar had managed to heal up to the point where he was able to move with minimal pain, and he could tell his healing was slowly getting faster and faster as the night went on due to the ice melting. They had went to grab Felicity from the Arrowcave and brought her in as she helped with what she could while Caitlin tended to everyone's wounds. People like the speedsters, Kara, and Mon-El didn't need too much of a check up, either hardly scathed or already healed, so that made everything quite a bit easier. Everyone was pretty much still in their supersuits, other than some who had taken off a garment or two to get injuries looked at.

"Damn, girl, that looks rough." Mon-El commented as Dinah walked over, sporting a large gash across her bicep that had been freshly stitched by Caitlin.

Dinah shrugged. "Eh, nothing I haven't handled before. Although I wouldn't have been upset if that damn accelerator had given me an invulnerability or healing factor." She joked in a false tone of bitterness, causing the group of Aliens and Speedsters to laugh around her.

"Hey, but that sonic scream of yours is pretty damn cool." Wally commented with a light look of admiration, causing Dinah to give a small closed mouth smile at the youngest of the speedsters.

Barry looked up as he heard Cisco's voice. "Cait and Felicity definitely have there work cut out for them tonight." He commented, sporting a small gash across his right cheek and a black eye on the left.

"Okay, how did that even happen to you? You went back to help for like five minutes." Barry commented giving him a bit of a confused look.

"And you have specs that cover your eyes." Jesse pointed out. 

Meanwhile Savitar shook his head. "Just proof we can't leave him alone for a second." He spoke with a small smile Cisco's way.

Cisco scrunched his face and gave a sarcastic smile in return. "Uh-huh, yeah, sure. You're cute. Last I checked your the one that got shot." 

"Hey, watch yourself Hoss! He took that bullet for me! I can and will shoot you in his defense!" Rene called from across the room where he was sitting against the wall next to Curtis.

Curtis chuckled. "He's kidding!" He called over towards the group of heroes.

The group laughed softly, Savitar sticking his tongue out at Cisco who did the same in return. "I swear, you two are literal five year olds." Dinah spoke up, giving a false look of annoyance.

"I hate to interrupt the fun over here, but what exactly are your plans for sleeping, Speedy?" The usual drawl of Snart called the small groups attention as Captain Cold walked over with his Canary at his side hand in hand, although neither drew any attention to it and were standing close enough that nobody would really know if they were holding hands unless you looked closely.

"Wait-I thought Thea was Speedy?" Mon-El commented confused, Kara also looking a bit confused as well but not quite to Mon-El's extent.

Sara face palmed. "Nice one." She commented to her partner.

Barry rolled his eyes fondly at the duo, still happy Leonard had found someone else to care about besides Mick and his sister. He was still baffled by the fact that person was Sara Lance, but hey, who was he to judge considering everything with Savitar. As long as they were both happy. "There is definitely enough space here for everyone, and the more injured people will take the five beds. We're just going to have to find somewhere to get pillows and blankets."

"That won't be a problem." They heard Ray speak up as him and Mick waltzed over as well. Ray had been one of the only few to come away with no wounds thanks to his exo suit. "Amaya, Nate, and Zari are coming with the Waverider, which means Gideon can just fabricate pillows and blankets for us all." He said, in his usual upbeat tone and smile.

"I don't get it. If pretty, new girl, and Amaya are coming with the ship, why don't we all go sleep in our quarters?" Mick questioned with a matter of fact look on his face as he took a sip of beer that he got from god knows where.

Sara squinted her eyes with her mouth slightly open as she looked at her team member. "That... literally defeats the whole purpose of us all hanging out together and relaxing, Mick."

Mick shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss." He hummed, walking away.

"I'd better follow him. Make sure he doesn't burn down your base of operations." Leonard explained to the group, more specifically to Barry and Sara.

Sara hummed. "Hm, yeah, good luck." Leonard gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before releasing her hand and going to follow his partner.

"You two sure are subtle." Wally commented earning a nod from Sara.

"We don't necessarily like to draw attention to ourselves. Unlike certain couples on our ship." Sara replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of her fellow teammates.

"Amaya and Nate?" Ray guessed, and he recieved a nod in return. 

"Considering they are the only other couple on our ship and Nate wouldn't understand subtlety if someone knocked him over the head with it. At least Amaya tries." She explained.

"Hey, hope we aren't crashing the party." Everyone looked up at the newcomers voice, noting Zari, Nate, and Amaya walking through the door of the warehouse. It was Zari who had spoke, and Nate who began after everyone looked over.

"We brought celebratory alchohol!" Nate called out in steel form, carrying lots of six packs of beer while the women had plenty of bottles of whiskey and wine in their possession. Both women's totems were glowing, Zari concentrating her wind to carry as much as she could while everyone could assume Amaya was channeling the power of a bear or gorilla or something to carry as much as she could as well.

Mick pointed the head of his beer bottle at Nate. "Ah, I knew I could count on you, pretty."

"Y'all better have my whiskey." Sara spoke loudly, walking over towards her teammates as well.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Cisco exclaimed loudly running away from the group and over towards the fridge, pulling out two six packs of what the group thought looked like beer but looked a little off. He brought them back over to the group, taking four from one of the six packs and two from the other, handing the four to Jesse, Wally, Savitar, and Barry, and handing the two to Kara and Mon-El.

"I have finally perfected speedster alchohol! This stuff works just like normal alcohol rather than one vial that will for certain get you drunk. You can drink however much you would like and just like normal alcohol, the more you drink the drunker you get. Which also means don't drink too much. We don't need any speedsters blackout drunk, ya dig?" 

Barry chuckled. "Yes, we dig. Thank you, Cisco."

"And you think the speedster alchohol is going to get Kara and I drunk?" Mon-El questioned, holding up the bottle and inspecting it.

Cisco did finger guns. "Ah ha, no my friend. That is not speedster alchohol. You see, when we came to get you guys for the dominator invasion I may or may not have swiped a sample of your alien alcohol and with that and the speedster alchohol managed to create an alcohol for Aliens as well that works the same as the speedster alchohol. The Alien alcohol has a blue label and the Speedster alcohol has a red label so don't you guys go intermingling alcohol species. We do not know the consequences of that. Now I'm going to go do something else cause I have said alcohol over ten times in the last minute and it's driving me nuts." The group chuckled at that as Cisco walked off.

"Well then, I think it's about time we went and got food for everyone." Kara spoke up, looking at her fellow super fast friends.

"And get our costumes off." Jesse started with a bit of a disgusted look on her face. "They are uncomfortable and we are all starting to smell."

Barry nodded in agreement to both statements. "So essentially we need to go get a lot of pizza..." he started, waiting for someone else to chime in.

"And burgers!" Mick called from across the room.

"I like potstickers." Kara added with a large grin on her face.

"Oo, oo! Can we get ice cream?" Felicity finally chimed in from where she was helping Caitlin tend to injuries by the beds.

"Tacos wouldn't hurt." Nate called over his shoulder still setting beer out.

"Get some chicken wings, Hoss." Rene spoke as well. When no one else spoke after that Barry turned to the others.

"Alright, I'll handle the pizza, Kara you are on potstickers, Mon-El ice cream, Wally burgers, Jesse tacos, and Savitar take the chicken wings. He then turned out towards everyone else in the warehouse. "While we're gone please everyone change into there PJ's. Cisco will deal with sending any of you home to get them of you need to. Legends please get to work on fabricating blankets and pillows for everyone who won't be on a bed." He recieved nods and murmurs of acknowledgment in return so with that, he nodded to his fellow speedsters and his two alien friends and then they were off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!!!!!
> 
> What ships do you guys think should be made cannon eventually throughout this? I've seen some people in the comments asking about that sort of thing and I would love to hear what you guys want to come out of this. As always thanks for reading and thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me :)


	10. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams all take refuge at the Rogue Team Flash warehouse to rest, relax, and heel, whilst three of our heroes share some trauma filled stories and get to know each other a little bit better. (Slight angst and LOTS OF FLUFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is three weeks late and I am SO SORRY ABOUT THAT but I wanted to make this chapter really good and really special since it's the 10th chapter update so this chapter has almost 7,000 words compared to my usual 2,000 word chapter updates. So I hope that helps make up for how late this is. Sit back, relax, grab a snack and maybe some tea or hot chocolate and enjoy this chapter :)

It was almost one o'clock in the morning.

Not that that was all too terribly late for people with jobs such as theirs.

But still.

There were a few people sleeping, or on the verge of it. Felicity and Caitlin had only finished patching everyone up and pretty much stabilizing the whole group about an hour before, and after sharing one glass of wine each both women had passed out in their makeshift beds on the floor. Both slept right next to the five beds in case of emergency in the middle of the night.

Mick and Alex were passed out drunk after getting into a shot race with Sara, who beat both pretty easily, shockingly enough. The end result was a slightly tipsy Nate and a sober Ray having to carry Mick to his own makeshift bed and Kara taking care of Alex while Leonard, who opted out of drinking more than a glass after he saw what Sara was up to, was chasing Sara around trying to get her to lay down in bed so she could rest her bruised ribs. At least that's what Leonard diagnosed her with as she never saw Caitlin or Felicity. Her and Leonard were sharing one of the small beds. If Leonard could catch her that was.

Dinah was relatively sober, trying to get Curtis, who was leaning more on the drunk side, to rest with the help of Rene, who was on the verge of drunk but still aware enough to know they should probably get some rest and get Curtis down.

Amaya was curled up in her makeshift bed, waiting for Nate to come back so the two could rest, Zari sitting on her own blanket and pillow next to her while sipping her own bottle. Barry had practically forced Savitar into sleeping, knowing if he did he would likely be healed by the morning, so Savitar was laying in his own bed sleeping rather soundly. Every now and again he hissed a bit in his sleep when he layed wrong and jostled his healing wound.

Jax had taken a pretty good few hits has Firestorm. Neither half was injured too badly but Caitlin easily diagnosed both with concussions, so they were occupying two more of the beds next to Savitar. Stein had been asleep for a while by this point and Jax was sitting against the headboard of the bed messing on his phone.

Wally and Jesse were laying together not far from where Dinah and Rene were still tending to Curtis, Wally asleep with an arm around Jesse who was awake and laying horizontally with her head on Wally's chest, just kind of laying calmly as she listened to Wally's fast heart beat, not unlike her own.

Dig had taken the last of the five beds. His injury wasn't as bad as the others in the beds, but still the next worse out of everyone. Caitlin had diagnosed a sprained wrist, saying he was lucky to not have a fracture after his wrist and hand were stepped on while trying to reach for his gun during the fight. Caitlin also noted his fingers would be sore for a few days as she could find nothing immediately wrong with them but it was clear they were still causing him pain. Just no real damage.

Dig had, of course, insisted he was fine and that someone else could take the bed, but the team of Caitlin, Felicity, and Oliver shot that down quick and managed to get the man to take the bed.

Kara was just about done with her earths occupants when she turned around from finally getting Alex down to seeing an extremely drunk Mon-El fall on his ass after tripping over Cisco who had been sleeping next to Caitlin on the floor trying to heal his own wounds. Cisco groaned loudly having been woken up by basically getting kicked in the gut while Mon-El just started laughing. Cisco glared at him, clearly very annoyed at being woken up, while the once sleeping doctor woke up beside him from all the noise and also started laughing, a bit more of a Frost tone in her voice causing Cisco to glare at her as well.

Oliver and Barry were sat across the room on the floor next to each other, backs against the tech desk as they both held a beer bottle in their hands, sipping occasionally. The two were mostly watching the chaos, both exhausted but likely wouldn't sleep for some time yet being used to being awake at this time, especially Oliver.

Kara came over with a huff, cheersing both Oliver and Barry with her bottle before plopping next to Barry. She took a swig of her drink before speaking. Barry now sat between the two heroes, Kara to his right and Oliver to his left. "I'm so sorry about Alex and Mon-El. I've tried to keep them intact but giving them both alcohol was just a bad decision all together."

Barry chuckled. "It's fine, Kara. I'm actually shocked all my people are intact. My group is usually the one causing problems. Between Sara, Mick, Alex, Mon-El, and Curtis though I don't think we could handle anymore problem people."

Kara seemed to empathize with the man. "Hey, you guys have been through a lot lately. I think you all are at that stage where you just want to be calm, considering everything going on around you guys." She explained, briefly resting a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Kara's right, Barry. You guys... you deserve a break. Tonight you guys get that chance to just sit back and relax knowing you have friends around who have your backs." Oliver agreed.

"Wow. He actually agrees with me on something." Kara spoke, a soft smile on her face as she and Barry both looked over at Oliver.

"I can be nice sometimes." Oliver replied a bit sheepishly, taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh!" Barry exclaimed, although he didn't raise his voice, still aware people were sleeping around them. "Since all three of us are here together, I wanted to talk about something." Both heroes stared at him in question, waiting for him to continue. "I was talking to Kara earlier when something crossed my mind. Everyone in the room knows our stories." That comment was pointed more towards Oliver. "They aren't a secret, yours especially, as I'm sure everyone on your team knows your story." He spoke this time to Kara who nodded in agreement. "But we don't exactly know each others secrets, in the sense no one from our earth knows your backstory and where you are from and how you became who you are, just as no one on earth 38 knows ours. I figured we could kind of, you know-"

"Share our stories with each other?" Kara finished for him, to which Barry gave a small nod. Oliver gave him a look, basically saying he knew what Barry was REALLY up to, but Barry simply gave a sheepish smile in return. "I mean, I don't think it's a bad idea." Kara added, trying to answer nonchalantly but not succeeding very well.

Barry gave Oliver another look, one that said you kind of have to agree now, and Oliver rolled his eyes with his arms crossed, scooting a bit away from the wall so he was facing the two rather than sitting next to them. "Fine, but don't expect me to be oversharing. I'm not giving more than just the basic information, which will likely be less than what you know." Barry nodded. He was well aware Oliver did NOT like talking about his time on the island and the other places he was during that time, and he knew people like him, Thea, Dig, Felicity, Sara, and Roy knew more about that time than others.

"That's all I can ask for. Thank you." Barry thanked, knowing that Oliver knew why he brought this up, to try to get him and Kara on the same page, and was happy the man was willing to give it a shot. Kara than moved a bit away too, the three now forming an almost triangle.

Barry allowed himself to move into Flash time for a moment, watching as everything around him came to a halt. Savitar and Wally were out, and Jesse was too relaxed and exhausted to really worry too much about what Barry was doing in Flash time, so he didn't really have to worry about them joining him. And while Kara and Mon-El were fast, neither could go fast enough to access Flash time, nor did they have the speed force on there side.

A soft smile crept onto Barry's face. His friends were right. He had a lot of shit on his plate, so enjoying this small sweet moment he had to himself felt amazing. Looking around the room, he noted how at peace everyone was looking, despite their injuries.

Leonard had finally managed to catch Sara, and the two were now crowded into the small bed they were going to share for the night, Sara dosing in and out of consciousness as she tucked her small frame into Leonard's side. Barry didn't think he'd ever see Snart look so relaxed and content in his own skin.

Dinah and Rene were laying on their sides either side of Curtis, speaking softly to each other over the sleeping man.

Nate and Amaya were finally relaxed next to each other, half asleep as Zari peeked at them with a small smile from where she sat next to them. Ray had taken refuge next to Zari, and was laying down on the verge of sleep, also looking at his resting teammates with a small and soft smile.

Cisco was finally back on the verge of sleep after being rudely interrupted by Mon-El. Caitlin had fallen back to rest almost immediately after Kara had escorted the man away.

Mon-El, Alex, and Mick were all knocked out drunk, but all looked content in their own floor beds as they rested.

Felicity was sleeping soundly next to Dig's bed, which was on the opposite end of Savitar in the five bed line up, Caitlin next to Savitar on the other side, the once bodyguard doing the same in his own bed.

Stein was still sleeping in his bed next to Jax's, the younger counter to Firestorm in the process of reaching over to put his phone down, appearing to be getting ready to rest himself.

Everyone was at such peace, and it made Barry so happy, something he hadn't really felt in the past few months. All they were really missing were Thea and Roy, who were off doing their own separate things.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw a light, and looked to where it was, noting Jesse now looking at him from where she rested on Wally's chest. She returned his soft smile and gave him a thumbs up, before moving back to her position and exiting Flash time, causing the light to show again, Barry knowing it now as her lightning. Like that she was frozen again. Barry's smile grew a bit wider as he slowed down and allowed the world around him to speed up again.

"I'll talk first." Barry volunteered, and he looked back at his two friends who showed no argument.

"Okay, so when you first came to our Earth you said something like you were struck by light the same night a particle accelerator exploded?" Kara asked questioningly with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, there's, uh, more science to it than that, but that's the night I got powers. The whole turning point of my life was when I was eleven. The night my mom was murdered." Kara's eyes widened at that, but she refrained from saying anything so Barry continued. "It's really confusing, actually, but in the simplest of forms my dad was the only person around who could have done it, according to the police that is, as well as the knife being planted perfectly to frame him, leading my dad to go to jail. But he didn't commit the crime."

"Get ready, this is about the time the usual Barry stuff starts coming out of his mouth." Oliver spoke, his arms still crossed over his chest. Barry gave him a bit of a look, annoyed but fond, while Kara chuckled a bit.

"The real person who committed the crime was a time traveling speedster named Eobard Thawne, otherwise known as The Reverse-Flash. As Cisco put it, yellow suit, red lightning, evil, the reverse of me. The future he was from him and I were bitter rivals, and he came to when I was younger to try to kill me. Future me from that time, who followed Thawne, flashed me out of there a few block away. Obviously at the time I had no clue what happened, all I knew is suddenly I was a bunch of blocks down the street. By the time I got back to my house it was a crime scene. I ran into my house only to see my mom's bloodied and dead body and my dad being dragged off to prison. Joe was there that night. He really only knew me at that time as one of his daughters best friends, which is part of the reason he took me in. Nobody believed me or my dad when we told the police he didn't do it. About the man in the yellow suit or the lightning tornado in our living room. At that time the impossible was just that. The impossible."

"Barry I am so sorry, I never knew any of that or-" Barry cut off Kara's sympathy chat before it could get to far out of hand.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not looking for sympathy. That story has been solved through trial and error and pain, but none the less." Barry wouldn't call himself excited, but this reaction made him even more intrigued to see what Kara would say about Oliver's whole story. The two had argued before over who's story was worse but never came to a conclusive answer. Barry knew Oliver had been through much worse than him, and deep down he knew Oliver knew that too. All the loss Oliver has experienced in just a short time, never really able to grieve through any of it. Barry had plenty of time to process essentially the lose of both his parents and even now as the Flash he usually got time to grieve anyone of his friends he lost along the way. Oliver lost so many people so quickly there was no time for him. Barry felt awful for the man, but it also helped him realize that all of that is what made him a hero. All of it is what made him who he was today. It also helped him understand why Oliver actually liked him. Their personalities were almost complete opposites yet Oliver didn't mind being around him at all. In fact he helped Barry through so much in his life.

Which is part of what gave him the idea to do this. He understood that Oliver helped him with his issues because he knew what Barry had already been through. He knew Barry's story. Kara was a lot like himself, and he hoped that Oliver learning Kara's story would help them form a similar relationship to his and Oliver's.

"After all this happened Thawne got trapped here in the past. He needed a way to get home so he killed Doctor Harrison Wells, the real one from Earth-1, and took his place. He watched me for fifteen years and built an empire at S.T.A.R. Labs that would have originally been created much further in the future by this Earth's Harrison Wells. I was set to become The Flash in 2020, but Thawne sped up the process to make me The Flash in 2014.

I wanted to get back to Central City to see the Particle Accelerator go off, ya know, big nerd that I am. I had just barely made it back from helping them out in Star City-"

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait. Take a few steps back here. You knew them before you even became a superhero?" Kara interrupted, eyes wide as she pointed towards Oliver.

"Yep. Without my consent." Oliver spoke in an almost bitter tone.

"Okay. We are not starting this argument again you were unconscious and dying on a table in the Arrow cave Felicity and John didn't exactly have the ability to get your opinion on whether or not I should have been down there to save your life or not. And if not for that decision you wouldn't be alive to complain about it right now." Barry paused for a moment before saying a but quieter, "God, and you say I need to get over the shooting me in the back thing." Oliver glared at that.

"Anyways, I was there investigating one of my quote 'impossible cases' that took place at Oliver's old company Queen Consolidated. That's how I met Oliver. I later found out he was the Arrow when Felicity knocked me out and brought me to the Arrow Cave to try and save his life. Let it be known that I did not receive a thank you for that and neither did Felicity." Barry could feel Oliver's glare intensify but he knew there was no REAL heat behind it.

"After failing to get Iris's computer back from a junkie who stole it at the launch I ended up back at CCPD. I was on the phone with Felicity since she was checking up on things when the particle accelerator exploded. I could see it from the window in my crime lab. The next thing I knew I was jolting up at S.T.A.R. Labs nine months later surrounded by Caitlin and Cisco who I didn't even know at the time. Lightning struck me through the sky light of my lab and knocked me into my chem shelf. The lightning, mixed with the Chemicals and Dark Matter not only put me into a nine month coma but gave me superspeed."

"Wait, you were in a coma for nine months?" Kara asked, her voice soft but not quite to whisper standards.

Barry nodded in return. "Yep. No doctors could figure out what was wrong with me and why I was some how able to seize with no heart beat and surprise surprise Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne, in case you forgot that fucker was still stalking me, knew exactly what to do and how to treat me. Which is how I ended up in S.T.A.R. Labs."

"It's times when you use harsh language like that that I remember how much you really hate this guy." Oliver spoke, looking at Barry now with the smallest little hint of sympathy hidden behind his eyes.

Barry nodded solemnly. "I used to never want to hate anyone. Thawne and being The Flash have definitely changed my opinion on that."

Kara had this look of understanding in her eyes at that. Not only understanding of his hatred for Thawne, but how being a hero and experiencing this stuff changed that type of opinion. Barry could just see in her eyes how she understood that.

"Essentially the entirety of the first year as The Flash I unknowingly was working for the guy who murdered my mother. It's just so... sick and twisted and awful. And none of us even knew." Oliver cleared his throat and Barry gave him a really look. "Excuse me you had no clue who the man in the yellow suit even was or that that was how my mom died. You just thought something was up with him. Settle down on your high horse there, Queen." Kara chuckled a little at that and Oliver just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Anyways we eventually defeat Thawne after Iris's fiancee which was Thawnes ancestor killed himself to erase him from existence which later would create a singularity which would take the life of Caitlin's then fiancee and the original other half of Firestorm. All was solved and we would later receive a goodbye gift from him which was essentially him as Harrison Wells not only leaving me his S.T.A.R. Labs inheritance but also confessing to the crime of killing my mom which got my dad out of prison. Which that happiness didn't last long as my next villain of the year would kill him in my childhood home right in front of me in the same place my mom was killed."

"Jesus Barry I had no idea-" Barry put his hand up to signal her to stop.

"I told you, I've moved past all this stuff already. I don't need sympathy on it. But that concludes my trauma storytime. Kara that means it's your turn to relive all your trauma induced moments that lead you to Supergirl."

Kara gave a small huff of a laugh, barely audible. "I mean, mine isn't as traumatic as all that. I mean, it is more maybe, but not in the same sense with it being all strung out and long and-" Barry and Oliver were both looking at her with raised eyebrows, Oliver's more of a get on with it while Barry's was just more of a gentle reminder. "Sorry, right. Rambling. My stuff all started when I was thirteen years old which technically speaking was a very very very long time ago. When I was thirteen Cal, or, Superman, wasn't even a year old if that shows anything. My parents and his put us in pods to send to Earth right before our planet exploded. I was sent to take care of him since he was way younger than me. His pod took off first mine following shortly after. Unfortunately the planet exploded right when I took off and the shock wave knocked my pod way off course into the Phantom Zone. I slept there for twenty-four years before I got out, unfortunately bringing an entire prison full of murderous aliens that have a vendetta against my mother with me," Kara added this part a bit quieter with a bit if bitterness to her tone.

Barry and Oliver were both nodding along at full attention, which made Kara smile knowing she was at least grasping the stoic mans attention. Maybe Barry was right and this was the key to unlocking their friendship.

"When I landed on Earth as you can imagine Cal was all grown up and had already become Superman. So I didn't really know what to do with my life from there. My mission upon arriving on Earth was to take care of and protect my baby cousin, but he didn't need my protecting anymore. He was a grown twenty four year old superhero and I was still biologically thirteen. We had switched roles. I was adopted by the Danvers family who had helped train Cal to use his powers correctly and grew up with them. I opted to hide my powers and try to grow up and live my life as a normal human. Which worked and I was doing good. I was happy with my life and now as an adult myself I had come to terms with the loss of my planet and everyone I knew and loved with the help of Cal and my now adopted family.

Unfortunately hiding didn't help forever. I always had this urge to do good ever since I was young. I always wanted to help people. And when a plane that my sister was on was crashing, I had really no choice other than to fly up there and stop it so I could not only save my sister but all the other people on the plane that night. That was the night my superheroing all started.

The first person I told is someone you all have yet to meet but have heard me talk about my best friend Winn Schott. He helped me when I was first starting out, being really super smart and all, and designed me a suit and everything. He was there through the ups and downs of becoming Supergirl. And still is. He even works at the DEO now as our tech genius."

Barry gave a small scoff and smiled. "He sounds a lot like Cisco."

Kara smiled at the mention and nodded enthusiastically as she recalled something Winn had said to her before the Music Meister fiasco. "Yes! Winn thinks that him and quote 'this Cisco guy would really hit it off if we are ever to meet'!"

"I think we just need to get all of our nerds together and lock them in a room for a few days. They'd be too busy freaking out over each other to even care about being locked in a room." Oliver suggested rather nonchalantly making a pushing together motion with his hands, the first time he'd uncrossed them since they started this.

"No, abort mission that's a terrible idea. We'd all lose our tech geniuses and resident doctors for like, weeks." Barry replied with a face-palm exaggerating by dragging his hand down his face, causing Oliver to give a bit of a smile and a small chuckle.

Kara was beaming. Oliver was joking and had an actual smile adorned on his face because of what she was talking about. She didn't think she'd ever even seen Oliver smile before.

It wasn't that Kara was like 'oo hot brooding guy must impress' no she was better than that. Although she couldn't deny that Oliver was definitely hot. Oliver was... well, the hero. He was the first one on this earth started before her and Barry and was generally just always the one to take charge on missions from what she's seen. She had no doubt everyone in this room looked up to him. Honestly she did too. She wanted Oliver to like her because he was THE Guy around here. She never understood why he was so cold to her. Him and Barry were always bantering together in some corner or discussing what was happening with their respective teams when they got together and Kara could just never understand how he was friends with people like Barry, and Cisco, and Ray, and Felicity and just couldn't seem to give her the time of day. But she was seeing more of him now. Breaking through that exterior that she had been trying to break since she first met the guy.

Honestly Oliver was a lot like her sister. Took charge, made the necessary plays, loved those he was close to, was suspicious of everything and everyone. Kara thought maybe that was why she seemed to want to impress him so much. Because she always wanted to make her sister proud and Oliver was like an extension of that.

She wasn't sure, but she was happy that she had managed to get a smile out of him and be involved in he and Barry's banter without a glare from him with Barry either glaring at him for glaring at Kara or giving her a sorry don't worry about him look. It was nice.

"Well, I don't really have much else than that that lead me to become Supergirl. That's kind of my whole origin story. My trauma is kind of all packed into a short amount of time, really."

"Hey, don't down put it you lost an entire planet when you were barely even a teenager and managed to not only come out from it all still intact, okay, and a good person but you came out still wanting to help other people. That's pretty stinkin' impressive to me." Barry assured with a smile. Kara noted that while his smile was full and his eyes bright his face was conveying a message to her. One that spoke volumes. It was a serious expression, a warning one. A serious warning that was essentially telling her to not joke or fuck around now that Oliver was getting ready to talk. One that said what he was getting ready to say was really traumatic to him and not a joking manner.

Kara smiled in return to Barry's and straightened up, clearing her throat. "Well, that just leaves you, Oliver." She said simply.

Oliver immediately looked over at Barry and held a finger up in his direction. "Remember what I said, this isn't me spilling my guts. I'm reciting the basic information that people could easily read in some article somewhere, along with the tidbits of information that people in this room know from knowing me as The Arrow. Understood?"

Barry gave a little salute. "Understood, Mr. Queen."

Oliver nodded slightly at his response before speaking. "I grew up a spoiled rich kid. Me and my sister got literally everything we wanted in life with little to no discipline from our parents. Dad always adviced us against things and told us what would come of it but never tried to stop us or punish us for what we were doing. If any punishing ever did happen it came from Mom and even that was rare. We had to fuck up pretty bad to really get into trouble.

Let it be known I was an awful person back then. I mean like, no good cheat on your girlfriend with her own sister kind of guy that's how bad it got. I didn't care about anyone's feelings but my own and sometimes Thea's. I was that stereotypical rich fuckboy always seen in movies that everyone hates but every girl in the movie wants to be with him. I had already been to court four times by the time I was twenty two for stupid things such as drunken altercations and punching paparazzi like a drunk dumb ass.

Being the rich snobs that we were, we obviously had a yacht and so me, my dad, and Sara whom I invited onto the yacht, as well as a bunch of crew members decided to take a few week cruise on said yacht, shockingly enough named the Queens Gambit. We hit a storm and the boat sunk. Turns out it was actually sabotaged by my mother and Thea's father to sink no matter what, but I wouldn't find that out till years later.

To my knowledge at the time there were only three survivors. Myself, my father, and another crew member. A few days into floating around on the raft my father took a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, and then shot himself in the head.

I arrived days later, starving and dehydrated, on an Island named Lian Yu. It's Mandarin, for Purgatory. I had to survive for five years on that island, meeting some of the most dangerous people in the world, some whom were enemies, others were friends, some were friends turned enemies, it was hell. A lot of the friends I made on that island would die not long after they met me, or they would turn on me, and there were other people I met who would take me off the island as well.

After five years on that island, I was a completely different person. I was damaged, to say the least. By the time I finally did make it back to Star after those five years, I had a mission and that was to right the wrongs my father spoke to me of before he killed himself. It's the reason I became the Hood, then the Arrow, and now the Green Arrow.

My body was covered in twenty percent scar tissue when I arrived home, with apparent fractured bones that never properly healed." Oliver finally paused, pulling the bottom of his shirt up just enough to see a few bits of scarring to show Kara what he meant. He wasn't about to take his shirt off fully in front of her. Wasn't going to be that vulnerable in front of someone he barely trusted.

Barry seemed a but shocked by the fact he even showed what he did, but also looked proud of Oliver which relaxed the tense man a little.

Kara was trying her best to hide her shock. She didn't even know everything and was still appalled by what she had an idea of, of what he went through. She didn't even think she could handle the trauma of that and she was indestructible. And the little bit of scarring she could see was awful, she couldn't imagine what the rest of his body looked like. She didn't know if she wanted to. Now she could understand why the man was so distrusting towards her, with how many times he's been burned by people. She couldn't blame him. Kara wasn't sure if she would still even be capable of daily functions after trauma like that, none the less be able to be a hero after it all.

"Oliver, you don't have to keep talking. I understand enough about you after just that much to know your trauma. I can see this isn't easy for you." Oliver gave her a look that Kara couldn't quite read.

"I appreciate the sympathy but I've never been a very sympathetic person. I'm basically done anyways so I might as well finish." He explained to her.

"Since then I've been trying to fight off this thing the island made me into. As a friend once told me, I've been trying to keep the man and the monster separate. Letting the monster grow and change as the Arrow and allowing Olive Queen to adapt to civilization and to having friends he can trust through and through. Well," the man paused as he turned to look at his teammates, Curtis still asleep with Dinah now laying fully down and looking about half asleep herself, Rene laying on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. For the first time since he started talking he gave a small side smile. "For the most part." He then turned back to Barry and Kara.

"A lot of my trauma since, besides trying to fight myself, has been the loss of all the people who have been taken since I returned. Tommy, my mother, Laurel, begrudgingly Malcolm and Evelyn, to name a few. That's all I'm going to say, so I guess that means I'm done." Barry nodded at him, as if saying that's fine, thanks for doing this at all, and Oliver gave a curt nod in return.

"Alright, well, we've all shared our trauma, and it seems we've all finished our beers, I think it's time we all take a page out of our teams books and try to get some rest." Barry spoke up, grabbing his pillow and blankets from beside him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Barry. "Really? This is early for us." He replied, but he did grab his blankets and pillows.

"Seriously? I'm up way later than I usually am." Kara commented in surprise at the two.

Barry chuckled. "Kara Supergirl works for an actual government facility and a lot of your Earth's issues happen during the day. The Flash and The Green Arrow are unemployed and work whenever crime is a foot, which for me is very random and for Oliver is almost always at night. We usually work till sunrise give or take." Barry then looked over at Oliver. "And I said try to get some sleep, not go to sleep. Plus, you shockingly actually look tired."

Oliver rolled his eyes at that and Kara chuckled at the two's banter. "Well you two night owls can work that out yourselves. I for one am going to go to bed because I'm not afraid to admit that I'm exhausted." She spoke, standing up from her spot on the floor. "Goodnight." She smiled and waved at the two, walking over to her already made bed between Alex and Mon-El.

"Goodnight." Barry responded, Oliver speaking at the same time as him.

"See you in the morning, Kara."

"Now you see, that wasn't so hard." Barry gave a found smirk to the brooding man that earned him a glare in return. "Now let's go to bed, unless you wanna try and lie to me and say you don't need it?" Barry got no response to that but Oliver standing up and laying his first blanket on the ground and throwing his pillow on top of it, then sitting down and throwing his other blanket on top of himself. Then he finally turned to look at Barry again. He wasn't smiling but his expression had softened and Barry could tell the man was letting his fatigue fall over him.

"Goodnight, Barry."

Barry smiled softly has the man laid down facing away from him, letting his head rest in his pillow. "Goodnight, Oliver."

Barry flashed his own blankets and pillows down before flashing over to the light switch of the warehouse. He reached to flip it off before pausing, glancing over at everyone once more.

Caitlin was still fast asleep, now turned to face Cisco who looked a lot more content now which let Barry know he was now fully back into a deep sleep. The engineer was facing the cold doctor in return.

Savitar looked content which brought a smile to Barry's face. He deserved to be able to sleep peacefully and without a fit after everything he had been through today and in his life in general.

Jax was asleep in the bed next to him on his stomach, his arms under the pillow his head was resting on and his phone charging next to Savitars on the small table between the two beds. Stein was asleep in his own bed close to the corner of the two walls, facing his counter on his side.

Leonard and Sara were still in the same position, neither ever moving much in there sleep, in the bed on the wall Stein was not, also close to the corner. Mick was asleep on the floor at the foot of their bed, snoring but some how not extremely loudly.

Dig was still in his bed next to them, asleep on his back with one hand under his head and one across his chest as Felicity sleep soundly on the floor next to him facing his bed.

Jesse was now asleep as well, curled more into Wally who was still asleep. Rene had now fallen asleep, his body fully spread out between the couple and Curtis who was still sound asleep and snoring softly and Dinah slept on his other side, curled into herself and facing away from him.

On the wall that held the warehouse door Amaya and Nate had barely moved, still sleeping like the rest of the group. Zari was now laying down and sleeping herself next to them, Ray doing the same on her other side.

Next to Ray but with a few feet of separation lay Alex who was sleeping a bit stiffly, not quite military style but some form of it. She somehow still looked relaxed and at peace, likely having something to do with the alcohol in her system.

Kara was now laying next to her, yawning and closing her eyes as she lay on her side facing Mon-El, who was sleeping a bit more like Rene then anything else, kind of starfished out but looking at peace.

Barry smiled at everyone.

They deserved this.

He shut off the light and flashed back over to his bed in front of the tech desk, hearing a grunt sound from where he remembered Oliver's bed to be that caused him to chuckle. "You know, you really should be used to that by now." He whispered with a found smile as he laid down in his own bed.

"Being used to it doesn't make it any less annoying." He heard Oliver grumble out in a bit of a snarky tone.

"Whatever you say, Ollie. Goodnight, again." He hummed, laying down and pulling his blanket over himself as he faced away from Oliver.

"Night." Is the low grumble he got in return.

It was almost three o'clock in the morning.

That was considered pretty early for most people in the warehouse.

But still.

They deserved this rest and peace, at least for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT READER QUESTION
> 
> If I were to make Olicity not a thing in this story who would you guys like to see each of them with? I'm not sure if I'm going to have them be together or not and if I choose not to I would like to hear who you all would like to see them with.
> 
> ALSO what did you guys think of this? Was it good and did it make up for being extremely late? Because that was my goal with this chapter.


	11. A Speedy Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Caitlin/Frost and Savitar feels/shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Savitar always calls Caitlin/Frost Frost or Frosty cause he's more accustomed to seeing her and talking to he as KF. As I've previously mentioned Frost and Caitlin are like the same person in this story.

Savitar bolted up with a loud gasp, followed by an immediate hiss of pain as he went to grasp at his side where he had been shot earlier on that day.

The next thing he registered was the short and quick shushes Caitlin was sending his way. She had turned on the small desk lamp she had next to her makeshift bed for this particular issue and set it up on the nightstand for light. "Would you shut up? You're gonna wake up the entire warehouse!" She whispered pleadingly to the time remnant. She was clearly pissed about being woken up for a second time that night, not that she was entirely shocked. Savitar woke up in the middle of the night almost every night without fail, and she was usually the one to deal with it. Barry had been doing it for the first few weeks but Caitlin quickly took over, noting Barry needed just as much care at the time. Now it was just system that she took care of his nighttime bouts. 

Cisco and Wally focused more at progressing Savitars life the more calm and neutral way. Cisco would let Savitar help him out with tech stuff, creating new upgrades and advancements to the teams gear and weapons, something Savitar was shockingly enough taking an interest in, and Wally would take him out to do random stuff whether that be just going on a run, getting a bite to eat together, or doing some random activity like going to the arcade for a few hours.

Barry and Caitlin would take care of the more ugly stuff. Barry would deal with just about anything that happened with Savitar. Emotional breakdowns, mental breakdowns, things that pissed him off or upset him, if he needed advice in general, or even if he was just feeling down Barry was usually the one that Savitar would gravitate to during the day or the most likely person for Savitar to seek help from.

Caitlin/Frost and Savitar usually stayed up later than the other three, and they would have long chats into the night about anything and everything. Sometimes chats would be real deep talks, sometimes Caitlin would share some of her childhood stories with Savitar, and sometimes they would just talk about random things that maybe happened in their day or something about teammates. It didn't really matter. Which is what usually lead to Caitlin dealing with Savitars nightly nightmares.

Which is where the two found themselves at the moment. Savitar was covered in sweat, and as per pretty often it had covered his tank and joggers. The man was still panting but it was clear he had already recovered and gotten a grip on his surroundings. He was used to these. It was starting to get easier to come back from them now that he was used to them being around.

Caitlin was kneeled at his bedside. She gently removed his hand and she lifted his tank to peer at his gunshot wound. "Hm."

"That didn't sound like a good 'hm', doc." Savitar almost joked with that playful smirk like look on his face. His voice was raspy like it was all the time before he started trying to he a good person. When he was speaking quietly.

Caitlin gave him an unimpressed look in return to which Savitar responded by making his playful smirk a sarcastic and overdramatic grin. Caitlin's eyes flashed icy blue as she rolled them. "Ya know, for someone who just woke up from a nightmare for like the two hundredth day in a row you sure are jokey about it."

Savitar's expression was more serious now, and a bit zoned out. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you get used to them." He paused for a second to glance around the room and kind of think about what he just said and what's been going on in his head lately. His nose scrunched up when his eyes landed on Oliver and Barry sleeping away from their teams, and next to the tech desk of all things.

When Caitlin caught his gaze, eyes still icey and present she followed it. "Yeah, I've kind of stopped questioning their friendship."

"It's not their friendship I'm questioning, doc." Savitar responded, voice a bit distant like he wasn't really quite focused on her. Whatever he was thinking he seemed to shrug off and turn back to Caitlin. "So what's up?"

"Well, your wound was healing perfectly normally, well, normally for a speedster that is, but your thrashing around right before you woke up took a bit of a toll on it. No permanent damage that's gonna stop it from healing or anything but my guess is from pulling on all that it is going to take longer to heal and probably hurt more than it was going to now for the next few days. You've nearly tore a fully healed wound back open but from the inside." Caitlin explained after she examined his wound.

"Great. At this rate you might as well splint me up." Savitar spoke sarcastically, throwing his left arm up a bit to add to his tone.

Caitlin gave him a look. "I'm about to splint you up for being annoying rather than for your injuries." She retaliated in a stern and slightly annoyed tone.

Savitar shook his head in a 'yeah yeah' motion before returning his gaze to her. "So is there anything in particular I need to do now that we've made this advancement with it?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Not with there being no outside injuries. Like I said it should just take a bit longer to heal and you may be sore for a little while longer. There will likely be an hour or so period where the outer skin bruises from the internal injuries but you will likely be asleep when it happens. If for some reason you aren't you're going to want to ice it to prevent the bruising to cause swelling."

Savitar nodded. "Thanks for the evaluation that I so rudely woke you up for, Frosty." 

Caitlin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm actually shocked no one else has woken up as a result of their injuries. I was expecting to be up a lit more than this."

"Hence why you brought my bedside lamp next to you on the floor?" Savitar pointed out with a bit of an amused expression.

Caitlin closed her eyes and let out a small huff of air that sounded like a laugh as she put her hands up in a surrender position. "Hence why I stole your bedside lamp, yes. I certainly knew you would be up, but I assumed I'd also have Sara stirring and possibly John if he had moved to lay on his hand. And the odd ball here and there, but besides Mon-El tripping over me earlier before everyone was down for the night this is the only other disturbance I've gotten tonight."

"Well, the bright side of Sara getting drunk off her ass means she probably isn't waking up any time soon, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that part." Caitlin agreed, walking over to the back room, using her phone as light, and bringing back a change if clothes for Savitar. "Here, since you seemed to have sweat through your current pair."

Savitar chuckled. "You know, I could go on a ten second run and these would be dry with no friction burns, right?" 

"Yes, actually, I'm very aware of that. I'm also very aware that you using the speedforce in the warehouse and in such close proximity to Barry, Wally, and Jesse would cause them to immediately wake up and be on high alert which would likely cause the people sleeping by them, Oliver, Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Felicity, and Diggle (I just realized the speedsters are all three sleeping next to all the Arrow people lol) to also wake up with the sudden movement. The breeze and static electricity you cause from running will wake up at least everyone around you and that you pass on the way out. So basically it would wake everyone up. So I suggest you just change." Caitlin replied with I tight I'm smarter than you smile.

Savitar rolled his eyes and snagged his clothes. "Alright Mrs. No it all you could've just said that changing would be easier." He spoke, stepping out of bed with a flinch as Caitlin turned the opposite way. 

She shrugged in the turning process. "Aw, but that takes all the fun of telling you all the reason why you're wrong."

Savitar gave a humorless smile and chuckle. "Oh yeah, you'd never miss a chance to do that." He spoke with no real heat behind his words.

"Damn right." She chuckled, her icey tone becoming a bit more noticeable with that statement.

"So," Savitar started, cringing as he pulled off his sweaty tank top from the gross sweat and pain. "Are we gonna talk about Oliver and Barry? I mean, I know Barry and I don't share memories anymore but I never remember them being that close in my timeline or in what I know from this one." 

Caitlin gave a weird look despite Savitar not being able to see it. "What do you mean? Besides Cisco and Diggle they are each others best friends and they've had a lot of shared life experiences. That's why they are close. They get to share special team leader info we don't get to hear and can't understand. It makes perfect sense that they are close." She paused for a moment before adding, "I also think this is a ploy for you to not talk about your nightmare."

Savitar shrugged as he slipped on the new, slightly thinner tank top which he was thankful for. It wasn't as warm as his previous one and was looser so it didn't press against his wound. "I don't even remember my nightmare, if I'm honest Frost. This isn't a ploy, I promise. You know when I do remember them I talk to you." He grumbled, Caitlin nodding in understanding that Savitar couldn't see but can tell she did. He took a breath before answering her first question. "I don't know. My Barry's hiding something senses have been tingling lately and ever sense I woke up they've been a bit stronger."

Caitlin scrunched up her face. "Your... Barry's hiding something senses?" She asked, lots of confusion lacing her tone.

"In lack of better name." Savitar replied, shucking off his bottoms. "Barry and I are still from our core the same person despite how different we are. Both of us can sense certain things about each other based on body language and just over all knowing each other pretty damn well. I'm obviously better at it. And somethings up and I'm pretty sure it has to do with Queen." By the time Savitar was done with his little explanation he had fully changed and was moving to get back under the covers. Caitlin heard this so she turned back around to face him.

Caitlin gave him a weird look. "Wait, don't tell me you are implying what I think you are implying..." she trailed waiting for an answer.

"Well I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure they like each other, or Barry likes him. Either way I think they're going to get together in the near future."

Caitlin nearly had to freeze her lips shut to stop from bursting out laughing. She didn't wanna be the cause of everyone waking up and then having to explain why she was laughing. Once she had calmed down a bit she spoke between small giggles. "Okay. Okay. Let me get this straight." She started, wiping a tear from her eye. "You think that, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen, have the hots for each other? Like no shits and giggles you are serious?" Savitar shook his head, indicating he was serious. "That's the dumbest conclusion you've ever come to. And that includes your decision to try to kill Iris." She spoke matter of factually, crossing her arms with a large grin on her face.

"Better conclusion then them being close friends with shared life experiences." Savitar rebutled, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"You may he Barry's time remnant, but I've been friends with him for a long time. I would know if he had the hots for someone. And he doesn't like Oliver in that way. Like I said, they are just close friends. Oliver's like an older brother figure to him." Caitlin countered.

"Eh, that's how you see it." Savitar replied with a smirk.

"Okay, if you're so confident you're right, we'll bet. Loser of the bet gives the winner fifty bucks." Caitlin stuck her hand out towards the speedster who's smirk widened as he shook her hand.

"I like the way you think, Frosty. You're going down, though. I know Barry better than anyone in this room."

"You know he's hiding something," Caitlin started, removing her hand and grabbing the bedside lamp so she could get ready to lay back down. "You just jumped to the conclusion that it has to do with Oliver and that for some ungodly reason it means Barry has the feels." Caitlin glanced up at Savitar on the bed when she was fully down, still able to see due to the light of the lamp. "I may or may not know more about Barry then you. That has yet to be proven. But I definitely know more about relationships then you. They do not like each other like that."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The truth will come forth eventually." Savitar gave a bit of a mocking wave before laying down fully. Caitlin chuckled and gave a brief goodnight before turning off the lamp and tucking herself back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!!:  
So who wins the bet? Do you guys think Barry and Oliver should be just really close friends or start getting heckin' romantic. I'm okay with writing either way so imma let you all decide.
> 
> I'm not necessarily pairing everyone off. The next few chapters will be more main five focused and have more focus on Savitars dynamic within the group. Obviously Wally and Jesse are together but they won't have a lot of real focus other then mentions that they are indeed together. I have Savitar and Killer Frost's respective relationships already figured out, and Cisco for the time being is going to stay single but that may or may not be permanent. Just know he will be for a while. No matter you all decide Flarrow or No Flarrow Barry will stay single for a little while, and he will stay longer if No Flarrow is decided. There is only one relationship I have planned that will be a bit more prominent in the story but unless I'm writing a oneshot about a ship I don't focus to much on them in stories despite what all my reader questions suggest haha. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this and along with answer to the question I would love to hear everyone's feedback so please comment away :)


	12. Tired and Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of filler. Everyone just wakes up had breakfast and makes their ways back to their respective homes. That's kind of it, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a valid excuse for this being so late this time. I actually started working on this, the next chapter (he he) and the layout for the NEXT chapter was in my head all before Xmas, but then on the day before Xmas break started my teacher was like 'Assessment due the first week back from break, write superhero fanfiction' and I was like 'well fuck Rogue Team Flash really just got yeeted out the window, huh? Why you gotta be like that Mrs. Johnstun? The people want more!' So I dedicated the entirety of break and the week back working on that long ass thing. I'm going to publish that little story on here sometime but it's all like proper and school like right now and in its rough draft form so it will be a while before that's on anyone's radar. So now that I finally finished that I sat down this morning and wrote this chapter like a madman to get out to y'all so her you go. Hope you enjoy :D

Barry woke up the next morning with a groan, a bit sore from basically sleeping on the ground. He'd be fine in a few minutes but that didn't change the fact that sore is all he felt when he first woke up. Once his brain had caught up to about normal human speed and his eyes gained the ability to function. He was shocked to still see Oliver asleep next to him. Oliver was usually a pretty damn early riser. And Barry... well, Barry wasn't.

He looked around the room noting most everyone was still asleep and rose an eyebrow, confused as to why exactly everyone was still asleep. "God, what time is it?" He murmured softly to himself, rubbing at his tired eyes with his fists.

"Oh, uh, it's about twenty till eight." Barry jumped back a bit, the voice scaring him more than usual in his tired state as an unspecified noise exited his mouth. He sighed in relief and untensed, the hand that had jumped to cover his heart sliding off his chest once he realized who it was.

"Jesus, Ray. Could you not?" Barry spoke, giving the man who was currently sitting at Cisco's work desk a disapproving look.

"Oh, sorry Barry. I didn't realize you didn't know I was here. I didn't mean to scare you." Ray apologized, ever the kind people pleaser he is.

"No, you're fine Ray. I'm just - how am I awake before Oliver and Sara?" Barry questioned, now noticing Sara was also still sleeping in her bed. Although Snart was no longer in bed with her.

"I couldn't tell you why you're awake before Oliver, but Sara tends to actually sleep when she manages to knock herself out drunk." Speaking of Snart, it was Leonard's voice that answered his question as he walked through the doors of the warehouse. After answering he turned to Ray. "I've had Gideon get the Waverider ready for take off, Raymond. As well as get the medical bay set up for a post check in on Jax and The Professor's concussions."

Ray nodded. "And Sara's injuries?" Leonard gave Ray a bit of an odd and annoyed glaring type look (the look often on the man's face, really).

"You know the Captain doesn't really get her injuries checked out unless it's life or death." Snart said matter if factually.

Ray nodded in response. "Yeah, sorry. She really shouldn't do that, it's not good for her health." Barry gave Leonard a look, basically asking 'does he not know you check her for injuries?' and in response Leonard just shook his head, the movement saying 'don't worry about him, he's a lost cause' before walking over towards Sara. Barry assumed he was probably going to make an attempt at waking her up.

"Oh, Barry, by the way, Cisco is going to be joining us on the Waverider for a few days. We - or more accurately I - could use his help implementing some new software into Gideon. Sara was going to talk to you guys about it this morning but, obviously," Ray paused, gesturing to where Sara was still fast asleep despite Leonard's efforts. "He assumed you wouldn't mind so he's already on the Waverider ready to go."

Barry nodded, yawning a little in the process. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine by me. You said only for a few days, right?" He asked to be sure, and Ray nodded. "That's fine then. City's been rather quiet lately anyways."

Ray smiled. "Cool. Thanks Barry." Barry nodded again, slowly standing up as the man in question walked in.

"Hey, sorry for just kinda springing this and taking a leave of absence but it'll only be for a few days." Cisco spoke, walking up to give Barry a hug.

"I know, I already said it was fine."

"I'm aware. Just came to say bye."

Barry chuckled. "Alright. See you in a bit. And behave."

This caused Cisco to chuckle in turn as he was walking out again back towards the Waverider. "Alright, mom."

Barry smiled softly, shaking his head a small bit in a fond way. He looked over to see Snart walking over with a tired looking Sara by his side, his arm around the blonde. It was clear she was no longer drunk but she also seemed a bit hungover. Barry sped off and grabbed some pain killers and a glass of water before appearing before the ex criminal and ex assassin.

Sara displayed a soft smile and took the two items from Barry. "Thanks. It's appreciated." She hummed in a soft voice, taking the pills and downing the glass of water.

"The Legends and Cisco are all ready to take off." Snart announced, explaining the situation to Barry and likely also the newly awake Sara.

"Already? Y'all have a time ship what's the rush? Didn't Ray say it was only like, eight a.m. or some ridiculous early ass time in the morning?" Barry asked, still pretty tired. He wasn't usually up this early. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Uh, about ten till eight to be specific." Ray piped up, now walking out from behind Cisco's tech desk to stand with the other people who happened to be awake.

Snart rolled his eyes a bit at Ray, and maybe a little bit directed at Barry too, keeping his arm around Sara's shoulders. "We may have a time ship but we only have all the time in the world to an extent. Changes do cement if left unhandled for too long, so really the quicker we get back to work the better. Also the quicker we take off the quicker Cisco can get back to you all." Barry chuckled hearing the restraint in Snart's, knowing he was refraining from saying something snarky about Cisco. He usually tried to hold back on the insults on people helping him and the team.

"Alright. Have fun. Try to keep Cisco out of as much trouble as possible." He teased with a small smile, causing Ray to laugh and Snart to kind of smirk his usual Snart smirk in response. Sara didn't say much, still hungover and in a bit of pain. "It was good seeing you all." Barry hugged Ray, shook hands with Snart, and fist bumped Sara as he wished the three off. "Tell the others I say the same to them."

The three Legends waved to Barry on their way out, closing the warehouse door to only a crack was open so that the place was still a little lit up. Pretty much everyone was still sleeping so no one wanted to actually turn on any lights.

Barry sighed as he observed the room, realizing that people probably would be waking up soon and be hungry. And considering he had himself, Jesse, Wally, Savitar, Kara, and Mon-El to worry about feeding, he figured he outta go get some food. He borrowed a pen and paper from Cisco's work desk and wrote up a note real quick as to where he was going. He wouldn't just be able to speed out of the warehouse as it would likely wake up his fellow speedsters, so he would have to get about a block away from the building before he used his powers, which would take him longer.

He placed the note on his pillow and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading over to the warehouse doors, closing them behind him so that everyone wouldn't be disturbed by the light bleeding through. After walking for a few minutes he got far enough away to be safe to use his speed. 

Barry went to multiple places getting loads of different things, pancakes, doughnuts, breakfast pizza, breakfast bars, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, etc. and brought them all back to the warehouse. He had to revert back to walking once he got about a block away again, which proved difficult given everything he was carrying, but he managed.

Upon returning again he had to set everything down to open the door, only slightly shocked to see everyone still asleep. He brought everything into the warehouse in loads, separating the food items into two groups on two pulled out medical tables. One table held food for himself, his fellow speedsters, Mon-El and Kara, and the other held food for everyone else. Barry himself grabbed one of the breakfast pizza boxes, 3 jelly doughnuts (it was a cop stereotype sure, but fight him they were the best), a few pieces of bacon, and one of the protien breakfast bars before plopping back on his makeshift bed to eat his makeshift breakfast. The room was a bit boring with no one else awake, but Barry was sure the smell of food would wake everyone eventually.

Thankfully for his boredom (seriously he had finished half his pizza and was halfway through his second doughnut already) he was right, and soon he heard a groan from across the room and watched as a very tired looking Kara popped up with a light case of bed head. Barry chuckled. "Morning sunshine." He commented in a normal tone. The advantage of Kara's superhearing meant he didn't have to shout across the room at her. Also an advantage of sleeping next to Oliver is the noise wouldn't rouse him to easily.

Kara yawned a little before looking over and taking in Barry's appearance. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the food in his lap and Barry couldn't help but chuckle and point to one of the medical tables. "That ones the food for speedsters and aliens." That's all Barry had to say before Kara was right next to him with her own lap full of food, some doughnuts and two boxes of the breakfast pizza.

Before a conversation could start between the two a second groan was heard, this one coming from a lot closer to the two and sounding a bit more annoyed then a just waking up groan. Barry and Kara both looked over curiously as Oliver's head turned on his pillow to face Barry but not moving from his laying position. "Why are you two even awake?" Came his equally as annoyed quiet and raspy morning voice.

Barry chuckled a bit, somewhat to himself but the other two did indeed hear him. "Kara woke up cause I went and got food, and that is the same question I had when I woke up. Come to think of it, Ray probably did something a bit loud that woke me up, in all honesty."

Oliver gave a nod that was a bit hard to read because of his position and the fact he was moving to sit up against the extension to Cisco's tech desk that he and Barry had slept in front of. "What did you get?" He asked simply, brain still trying to process that he had reentered the land of the living.

Barry swallowed the food that was in his mouth and gestured a bit with his free hand to the normal ish people food medical table display. "Doughnuts, Eggs, Bacon, Breakfast pizza, ya know. The works." He explained simply and a bit off handedly, Kara simply enjoying her food and watching the two interact.

"Since when is Breakfast pizza part if the works for a normal breakfast, Barry? That's more of a travel on the go breakfast food." Oliver hummed out as he stood up to go make himself some food.

Barry gave him an incredulous look. "Excuse me, Mr. Queen, I don't have the ability to put up with your sass at eight God knows what anymore in the God damn morning. Don't worry about what I got and just get a plate and eatcha damn food." Barry sassed, sounding like an annoyed and exasperated mother as he made obscene gestures to the man in question who had his back to the twosome.

Kara put her hand over her mouth to prevent spewing her food because she had to admit that was a pretty good comeback, and neither saw or heard the small smile and chuckle that Oliver released as he grabbed a small plate of breakfast food.

As the morning went on, more of the heroes awakened and got food, Barry explaining that the Legends had to head off early and that Cisco had hopped off the them. Plenty of jokes were made from Frost and Savitar about him joining the cool kids and how he thought he was better than team Flash now which made everyone laugh. Due to Cisco taking a leave of absence for a few days Jesse decided she would stay for a few days longer to cover for him as best she could.

Once Kara, Alex, and Mon-El had all woken up and eaten (Alex and Mon-El recovering from hangovers themselves) they decided to take their own leave, stating the DEO wasn't going to run itself and that despite the whole Astra thing it was really good to see everyone.

Team Arrow hung out for a while longer with the group, them undeniably being the closest two teams of the four. The respective team members finally got a chance to properly chill and catch up on more personal activities rather than general life events with the other teams. It wasn't until almost lunch time that Thea and Roy called with an SOS in Star.

As the Star city team made there departure to deal with their own problem (using an extrademensional extrapolater as Cisco wasn't there to breach the group home) Rogue Team Flash made sure the team would let Thea and Roy know their presence was missed at the team up, and with that it was back to just the Rogue group minus Cisco.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go ahead and head out on patrol, anyone wanna come with me?" Wally asked, stretching his limbs a bit as the breach to Star closed.

Jesse shrugged. "No offense but better than staying here. Plus I need to work out these sore muscles from yesterday's battle."

"Sure, I could use a run myself." Savitar chimed in.

"Uh uh, no. Sav you were shot yesterday, you should be resting." Barry spoke up, giving Savitar a cautious look.

"Yeah, I agree with Barry, you outta rest for today." Frost agreed, giving a similar cautious look with some worry.

Savitar rolled his eyes. "Guys I'm like, 85% healed, I'm good to go on a run. You all know I wouldn't go out if I was actually hurt. I'm kind of a baby like that." He ended with a chuckle.

Barry sighed. "Alright, I'll clear you, but if it starts bothering you-" 

"Yes, come home, I know, B." Savitar replied with a knowing smile.

"Okay. While you three do that I'm gonna go visit H.R.'s grave. Cait, you wanna come?" Barry hummed, looking at Frost questioningly.

The women shook her head in denial. "No thanks. I could use the alone time to just kind of relax after all the doctoring I had to do last night after the battle."

The others nodded, and with that they all ran off to do their respective duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Cisco wasn't possibly written out for a few chapters for plot reasons, was he? That couldn't be the case. That's preposterous! *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyways I have no profound questions for you all this time so imma just through out a what is ya'll's favorite type of doughnut? Cause I like talking to y'all lol. Mike are cake and jelly filled. Hope you all enjoyed this but as mentioned previously this is a bit of filler. Trust me the next two chapters are much more interesting ;)


	13. The Return of Joe West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds a familiar face waiting for him at the grave of his fallen friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get ready for some sassy and angry Barry moments this chapter. He don't put up with the bullshit no sir.

“Joe?” Barry called, skidding to a stop. He probably shouldn’t have made himself apparent, but it was too late now. Seeing Joe for the first time in nine months - at H.R.’s grave none the less - shocked him. Joe turned and looked at him and Barry looked at him in an expectant way and put his arms up. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” Joe replied simply and Barry gave him an exasperated look with raised eyebrows.

“Really? Nine months and now you come looking for me? How’d you even know I’d be here?” Barry asked, hands in his pockets as he walked forward with a suspicious look.

“Friend owed me a favor. Had him track your speed force trails from the last month. The only times you were active when you weren’t saving the city was when you were going to Star City or coming here. Once I found out you were coming here we tracked you further back and noticed you came here at the same time around the same day every month.”

“That’s fair. How did you differentiate me from Wally?” 

“Wally’s speed trails are yellow. Yours are more orange, son.”

Barry scoffed. “Don’t try and soften me up with your son bullshit, Joe. Not the right thing to say in this situation. Get to the point.”

“I should be arresting you, ya know?”

“Excuse me?” Barry spoke, appalled and annoyed.

“Barr, you are aiding and abetting two known criminals. Murderers, Barry.”

“Oh. My god. Did you seriously come here just to lecture me on Savitar nine months after the fact?”

“Not just Savitar. Frost. And it has nothing to do with H.R. or Iris. It has to do with the fact they’ve killed in the last nine months.”

Barry flinched at that. “We don’t talk about those.”

“So you are just going to ghost over the fact that they have murdered people just to try and protect them?"

"I am not 'ghosting over' anything Joe." Barry spoke seriously, putting air quotes around ghosting over. He remembered perfectly what had happened and when each event had happened. You didn't forget that sort of thing. "God, nine months, Joe. Nine months I've been holding onto this hope. This hope that-that you and Iris and everyone else would come around. Or even just still try to be a part of our lives even if you didn't agree with our decision. When I first saw you standing here that hope sparked just a little bit. And within the first few words we shared that spark immediately burned out. Nine months and you still haven't even considered changing your viewpoint, have you?" 

"Barry, there is nothing to change. You sided with the person who tried to kill my daughter. Your fiance-"

"Ex. Ex fiance." Barry cut in sharply.

"Either way," Joe said with a bit of a sharp look. "That man tried to kill someone we care deeply about. That is unforgivable. And you are almost as bad for siding with him and then breaking Iris's heart."

"Okay, you don't get to stalk me and then judge me and my team for the decisions we have to make on the field to protect ourselves-" 

"Since when has murder been something in your utility belt to 'protect yourself', Barry. And maybe I wouldn't judge you had those two not killed within the last nine months."

"You think they had a choice?!" Barry was getting pissed at this point, his voice raising to yelling standards and cracking here and there as he spoke. "We were ambushed in our own home, in the middle of the night, the first time it happened! If Savitar hadn’t acted when he did that night Wally, you know, your actual son would be dead. No more, wouldn’t be walking around right now. The intruding meta had a gun to his head. Wally would not have healed from that. Savitar had managed to regain his speed and footing, saw what was about to happen, and acted. He grabbed the knife and he threw. He was aiming for a kill shot because if he didn’t then the man would’ve shot Wally anyways. 

We were getting our asses kicked the second time and people were dying, Joe. Innocent people all around us were dying because us, and the cops mind you, couldn’t remain up and fighting long enough to save them. When Cait came to after being knocked out their were several dead bodies on the ground and others injured who needed medical attention or they would die too. Wally had a large piece of metal lodged in his shattered collarbone that was holding him up on a wall. He was healing around it already and completely unconscious. I was buried under a fallen building with one of my legs completely snapped in half and nearly flattened. I could barely breathe because one of my lungs had collapsed and I was fighting to stay conscious. Savitar had dislocated his elbow and jaw, sustaining multiple broken ribs as well and was unconscious not far from the building I was under as he was trying to get over and unbury me before he was knocked out. Caitlin herself had a severe concussion and a broken nose. There was blood all over her face and she couldn’t see anything and she had bruised ribs on top of it all. You wanna know what she saw when she could finally focus on top of all of us and the dead people. The person we were fighting holding Cisco up by the throat, arm dangling due to his own shattered shoulder but other than that struggling from the choking hold. The villain stabbed Cisco right in the gut and dropped him.

Cait knew if we, and some of the civilians, didn’t receive immediate medical attention we were going to die. Cisco would have bled out. If I had passed out I wouldn’t have been able to breathe and would have died from lack of oxygen. Savitar’s elbow, jaw, and broken ribs would have healed painfully and wrong and later she would have had to re break or re dislocate them to set them right. She would have had to rip the piece of metal out of Wally’s collarbone and he would have had to reheal the injury, and countless other people were going to die if this guy wasn’t immediately stopped. Seeing all of us hurt only fueled her more and that’s why she froze him and shattered him to pieces. If she hadn’t ended it right there countless others would have died, Cisco and I among them.

The last time it happened it was a hostage situation. Cait, Oliver, Thea, Roy, and myself had been taken hostage while in Star City, and Savitar, Cisco, Wally, Dinah, Rene, and John had come to rescue us. We had all been beaten to a pulp. I wasn’t exactly conscious but I was aware, and Oliver wasn’t much better. The other three were fully unconscious. Savitar told the man to let us go. He didn’t listen and pulled out a weapon, aiming it at Cait’s head. Savitar put his arms up in surrender and said put the gun down and let them go. The man said no again and cocked the gun. Savitar repeated himself again, saying it was the final warning. The man shot and Savitar ran forward, catching the bullet literal inches from Cait’s head and threw it back at the man. He gave him three separate warnings without taking action and the man shot anyways.”

“And how long will it be until you, or Cisco, or Wally start killing, Barr? How long until their killing as a last resort becomes killing as a first resort? Killing as an only resort? How long until every person who commits a crime in this city has the threat of death looming over them? Until the police have to start protecting criminals from you all? I seem to remember when we were all together you would fight even when there was nothing to fight for and no hope for a better option so that no one would have to die and no one ever did? Where did that fighting spirit go?”

“It died when I found out that all of that lead to us in the future turning basically me into someone who wanted to kill Iris because we shunned him for not the original. I would rather have the two people who were killing for vengeance and just to kill for killing now at least killing as a last resort and to protect my team and other civilians out there. I fight constantly to turn my villains to good people. Snart and Rory are two very good examples. Neither are above killing but are now both part of The Legends. You’ve never had this big of a problem with them. Your morals were put into question when Iris was thrown into the mix.” Barry took a step closer to Joe, getting close to being in his face, his own twitching and red with anger now rather than being upset. However his words stayed calm. “I was able to keep my head on straight when she was being threatened and understand that if I couldn’t give Savitar another chance just because Iris was threatened then I shouldn’t have given Snart, Rory, or hell even Oliver a second chance for threatening other people in a similar manner. We can’t say that we have morals and believe we can change people but only apply them in certain situations. If we apply it to one type of person it applies to all, at least to try to apply it to them. If we realize we can’t change a person that’s a different story.”

Barry and Joe stood face to, Barry’s face now set and stone with his jaw locked firmly in place, clearly believing his words and not back down. Joe didn’t back down from him, but seemed surprised by his more calm and angry deemener and outburst nonetheless. He was used to Barry raising his voice when he got emotional but it was usually full of emotion and heart. It still was but the anger and calmness seeping over them was unnatural for Barry.

“Now, if you wanna make Cait and Sav wanted criminals please go right ahead, just keep in mind how backwards that is. How backwards it is doing that to them and not to people like Snart, or Rory, or Oliver, or even Sara who has also killed in the past. And while you’re at it, think about how many criminals cops have killed before. You guys claim to be the law and that you know best, but that doesn’t mean you guys haven’t killed for the good of the people or for humanity before. Hell, there are places that still have the death penalty out there.” Barry took a few steps away from Joe, giving the man a once over as he was slowly turning to make his leave. “Think about that, Detective.” And with that, Barry was speeding back to the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter I have had the ability to really start writing out some of the anger and moodiness that Barry is holding in and let me tell you this is only the beginning. Let me know what you all think is going to happen going forward, if you have any ideas of suggestions. Also do you agree with Barry or Joe's opinions on Savitar anf Killer Frost given the stories behind their recent kills???


	14. A Dreadful Day At The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Joe threatening him and his team hits Barry like a bowling ball, and he now has to share it with the rest of his team, who don't take it much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Plug:
> 
> Remember that horrible school project I was writing that forced my to pull back on this a bit? Well it's done and been edited down into fandom friendly story and is posted on my profile. Y'all should go read it I worked way to hard on it. And it is about the Arrowverse and all that and has some close Olivarry friendship and a bunch of other heroes and shit. It's a fun read. I think at least.

Frost jumped out of her skin when she felt the breeze and lightning of a speedster whooshing past her. She turned towards the offender, eyes turning from brown to ice blue and hands out ready to blast before she saw who it was. Her eyes went back to brown and she slowly put her hands down. "Barry?" She questioned in a confused and airy tone, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open just slightly. Barry never just zoomed into the warehouse. Come to think of it, none of the speedsters did. They always zoomed to the door and walked in as to not alarm anyone.

"Barry." She called again a bit louder when he didn't respond to her. This time it was more of a what's the problem type of confusion then pure confusion.

Barry turned to her. "Ya know, this is why we started using the warehouse in the first place. To avoid the others bullshit, you know that Cait?" The question was rhetorical, but Barry seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Caitlin gave a small nod as she slowly advanced forward toward Barry. "Yes, I do. It's something the five of us agreed on after things had died down."

"Exactly. That's why we don't go back to the place with the clean and put together medical bay to heal our injuries. The place that has all of Cisco's important tech, his lab, and his inventions. The place with access to the S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to help us protect the city. Do you know how much extra shit we have to put up with because we don't go back-" Barry was beginning to speed talk to the point where Caitlin wasn't able to understand exactly what the irate man was saying so she took the final few steps towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. This stopped Barry in his tracks as he looked down at the silver haired women, hot angry tears rolling down his cheeks and his breathing not quite right.

"You need to calm down. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry, how can I when I don't know what it's about? But you need to calm down enough to tell me what exactly is going on without the... speed venting." She spoke in a calm and even tone, looking Barry directly in the eyes as she did so.

Barry took a deep and shaky breath before nodding, and Caitlin led him to the closest bed, Savitar's, and they sat down. "Now, start from the beginning. What happened that has you this rattled from visiting H.R.'s grave?"

"Joe." Barry grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

"Joe?" Caitlin spoke in a bewildered tone, eyes wide as she froze her already somewhat tentative hand that had been rubbing Barry's arm. "It's been-"

"Nine months, I'm quite aware, Cait." Barry cut her off, a small roll of his eyes.

"Well judging by your attitude he wasn't there to apologize." Caitlin replied, now just sitting next to Barry and giving him an expectant look.

"Oh no." Barry spoke with a sarcastic and tight smile on his face. "No, he was there to threaten all of us with arrest."

"What?" The bewildered look was back on Caitlin's face, her eyes wide once more with shock.

Barry nodded. "Wally, Cisco, and I for aiding and abetting criminals and you and Sav for being said criminals."

"Joe would... that's... outrageous!" Caitlin exclaimed after a moment, standing up from the bed abruptly to basically tower over Barry.

"Oh don't worry, you don't have to tell me twice. Trust me, I'm very aware of how good damn backwards that is and I told Joe just as much. Explained the situations we were in and everything." Barry explained, flopping backwards on the bed and stretching his arms out as far as he could either way.

Caitlin realized she probably wasn't helping defuse the situation by being upset herself, but she could exactly just not be upset. She was quite frankly furious. "Joe is a literal cop, does he even begin to realize how hypocritical he sounds?"

Barry shrugged to the best of his ability. "They're starting to treat us like the cops in Star treat Oliver only our cops are holding us to a higher standard than thenselves because of our powers. We are seen as heroes and heroes don't kill. Apparantly how many lives we save by taking someone out doesn't matter in there eyes. The only thing that matters to them is that we are the reason someone is dead. But if a cop had shot one of those villains down rather than you or Sav, they would be seen as a hero."

Caitlin scrunched up her eyebrows. “Yeah. Hypocritical. That’s what I said.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Either way. No doubt Joe will be popping up on our radar a lot more now for sure than he has the past nine months.” Barry basically groaned out loud. Caitlin nodded and then flopped perpendicular to Barry on the bed and laid her head on his midsection.

It was at this time the other three speedsters opened the door to the warehouse. "We're back." Wally called out as he held the door for Savitar and Jesse before closing it behind him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They both called out in kind of gloomy tones, Barry adding a half assed wave with his hi. It was more like throwing his hand up in acknowledgment.

Jesse raised and eyebrow and the trio of speedsters shared a look. "Um, what's wrong with you two?" She spoke as the three speedsters walked over to the duo.

"We're bout to have the cops all over our asses. What joyous fun for us!" Caitlin spoke with a light sarcastic smile on her face as she jumped back to her feet. When she quit talking her face immediately fell into anger and annoyance as she swiftly walked away over to Cisco's tech deck with her heels echoing loudly throughout the warehouse. Once she was at his desk she plopped into his rolly chair and rolled over to where some of the medical tables were to go through her medical supplies.

"What..." Savitar let out a bit under his breath before he turned to look back at Barry. "What's she talking about, B?" He asked, tone soft and tentative. This is the kind of things that brought up bad memories for Savitar.

Barry moved his head to look around Savitar at Caitlin. "A plus subtlety there, Cait." He spoke in annoyance, a bit of an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face.

Caitlin shrugged without sparing him a glance, causing Barry to roll his eyes even more. He moved himself to lay properly on Savitar's bed before he started explaining. "When I got to H.R.'s grave today Joe was there waiting to speak with me."

"Isn't that like, a first in nine months for y'all?" Jesse asked, a genuine question rather than a guess. She wasn't around the team as much as she had her own life back on Earth-2 still.

"That must be why he wasn't at the house or the precinct when I went by." Wally spoke, realization filling his tone

Barry nodded. "Yep. And he basically threatened us all with arrest. He tracked my speed trail to find me."

"Wait, how the hell did he do that?" Jesse questioned aloud.

"Friend owed him a favor. But if he can track our speed trails that means he can find us here. Which means until we can come up with something to hide our trails I'm forbidding speedsters from coming and going indefinitely. Cait as of now is the only one allowed to leave this place." Barry ordered, rising to his feet.

"Wait, how are you planning on hiding our speed trails? I mean, what if you can't?" Wally asked, giving his brother an odd look.

Barry sighed. "I'm going to talk to Gideon and see if she knows of anything that could hide our speed trails. I'll also talk to Cisco when be gets back. If all else fails I'll talk to Snart and see if we can get a new warehouse." He explained, moving to walk away a bit.

Savitar finally caught up with the conversation at hand, shook his head a bit to try and clear it of his more evil Savitar trauma thoughts, and looked at Barry as be was walking away. "Barry, you can't be serious? This is our home, we can't just up and leave it, or run and hide like cowards. This seems drastic. I mean, this is Joe we're talking about." He attempted to reason, despite being pretty shaken up by the news himself.

Barry turned back to him. "Do you have a better idea, Savitar? I don't wanna leave this place either, but I'm not going to put you and Cait and probably the rest of us in eminent danger of arrest just to stay here. If Joe wants to play capture the hero and put the city in jeopardy, so be it. I'm not going to let us all go to jail and leave Central City unprotected and liable to be over run by terrible people and villains. I don't like going outside the law, I don't like going against Joe, I don't like playing hide and go seek with the cops, but we are being left with no other choice. I don't want to make any of you leave our home, but if that's what it comes down to in order to keep you safe then that is the end of the conversation. You guys safety and the cities safety are the two most important things to me at the moment and I will do what it takes to keep you all safe." When Barry finished his little speech he turned back around and went to one of the small cloest like rooms off the side wall to talk to Gideon.

"He's taking this hard." Jesse commented softly.

"His foster father is threatening him and us. How did you expect him to take it." Caitlin commented from across the room with a small shrug.

"You don't seem to be taking it .uch better." Jesse countered.

Savitar shrugged himself. "Nah, that's just how Frost is. Angry at everything." Caitlin gave a small glare at him, causing Jesse to chuckle slightly and head over to doctor.

Wally gave Savitar a worried look at the joke he cracked. "And how are you doing?" He asked, quiet enough for only Savitar to hear.

Savitar seemed to be brought out of his little joke as he looked at Wally. He gulped a bit, still trying to push down memories of the team chasing after him, and of Joe chasing after him with the cops. "Apparently better than Barry." He replied just as quietly. With a final deep breath to try to calm down he went over to sit on his own bed to try and get a grip on the situation they had just been thrown into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally supposed to be shorter and take a much darker turn a lot quicker and I was wondering do you all want this to take a darker turn? Or would you rather it kind of keep riding the same wave it has been riding?


	15. Bad Dreams Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar's nightmares have picked up steam since Barry's announcement about Joe, and Frost is starting to get tired of waking up multiple times a night to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for months and I wrote and rewrote it multiple times. This isn't even a big chapter but for some reason I was having TERRIBLE writers block with it. No matter how much I tried to write it, the universe was apparently in a shitty ass mood. So sorry if this lowkey sucks after I made you all wait eighteen thousand years in quarantine no less for this. Anyways FINALLY here is the next chapter of this book.

"Savitar!" Savitar bolted upright, Frost getting knocked back a bit but keeping her balance on her knees well enough to not completely fall over. Savitar was panting quietly, deep and quick intakes of breath. He was once again drenched in sweat and after realizing where he was and what was going on, started feeling uncomfortable in his wet clothes.

"Damn. What is up with you lately, man? You look like shit, you're sleep schedule couldn't be worse if it tried to be, you're waking up multiple times a night from nightmares... need I go on?" Frost commented with one of her annoyed and expectant looks as she handed Savitar a dry set of clothes. When Savitar promptly yanked the clothes from her hands she turned to sit her back against the bed while he changed.

"Nightmares aren't something abnormal for me, Frosty. You of all people should know this. You're the one who deals with them." Savitar grumbled, having already changed his pants and now slipping on a new tank top.

"Which is exactly why it is a concern to me how many nightmares you've been having lately, Savitar. I mean, two, three times a week that's normal for you. Two, three times a night? Not so much. So. What's the deal?" Frost questioned, standing up and pulling up a chair before plopping into it. She then gave Savitar an expectant look.

Savitar half heartedly glared at her. "It is nothing of importance, Frost. Just go back to bed." He answered, crawling back under his covers and pulling them up over his head.

Frost deflated a little in her seat with a roll of her eyes. "It's very clearly not nothing if it's waking you up multiple times consistently every night, Einstein. And since I'm the one who has to deal with it, I suggest you spill or I'm going to stop dealing with it and put someone else on night patrol. Because seriously, Savitar, I look almost as bad as you. Now," Frost paused, reaching forward to yank the blankets from Savitar's head. After a small noise of protest she leaned back with her arms crossed. "Spill not so sleeping beauty. What the god forsaken hell has been going on in that head of yours for the last few days?"

Savitar sighed, realizing resisting Frost at this point was pretty much useless. It wasn't going to help anything, and as much as he didn't want to talk about this shit, he probably needed too. Hell, if Barry wasn't having a hard enough time as it is at the moment, he probably would go talk to him about it. This is a situation he felt Barry would know better how to deal with. But he wasn't really against talking about it with Frost either. He moved to sit up so he wasn't just laying down anymore.

"It's just... with all this stuff with Joe, and Barry, and Joe threatening us and stuff. I guess in general with everything recently now that I think about it, it has brought up some... unpleasant memories from the past for me..." Savitar finally admitted, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on top of them.

Frost raised her eyebrows, as if asking Savitar to go on to which he complied. "It's, an odd thing. The idea of being put in jail or in a meta cell has brought up bad memories and nightmares of being stuck in the speed force. I think that's been the worst of the actual nightmares. It's an odd thing because I don't think about that. I don't make that connection thinking about this day to day. I only get freaked by that connection during dreams. Usually I make connections to when I was evil. Being chased by you all and the cops, that's the usual connection. My nightmares just manifest a different connection and I don't entirely know why."

Frost stayed silent for a while after that. How exactly does one respond to that type of statement. Especially someone like herself who had no idea what it was like being trapped in the speed force or anywhere for that long. When she finally decided to speak she moved from her chair to sit next to Savitar on the bed.

"I mean, I don't have much for you on the whole speed force trap nightmare thing, but I can definitely relate to some not so nice memories of being chased and jailed and such coming up. As you remember, my evil days as Killer Frost were by your side." She commented, with a bit of a sly smirk.

For the first time that night Frost got a slight smile and chuckle in response. "Yeah, well, I remember those days just fine, both fortunately and unfortunately." He paused, turning to look at Frost. "We did make a pretty good team."

Frost smiled a bit, looking down and nodding before looking back up. "Yeah. We did... other than the fact we were trying to kill people, kill our friends, trying to avoid the names Barry and Caitlin at all cost..." Frost began listing.

"I was trying to not only conquer the whole world but the whole timeline, I was trying to kill Iris and killed H.R., I was trying to ruin Barry, I at one point choked you..." Frost laughed to herself at that memory, Savitar supplying a big smile of his own.

"I remember that very well. Wasn't a real big fan of choking in that particular moment."

"That implies you normally do like it." Savitar replied teasingly with a smirk. Frost snorted to herself and shoved Savitar's shoulder.

"Get out of here!" She replied, a large smile on her own face.

"I'm just saying, I'm just saying!" Savitar defended.

"Get your kinky head out of the gutter, you little shit!" Frost chuckled, Savitar chuckling as well. "Bottom line, when I was Killer Frost we did some stupid shit, deal?" Frost stuck out her hand.

Savitar rolled his eyes at her display, but reached out and took her hand none the less. "Deal." He agreed. After the two sat there for a few silent moments, Savitar spoke again. "So, what is your deal with that anyway?"

Frost gave him a weird look. "My deal with what?"

"With the whole Caitlin Killer Frost thing. I mean, I'm the only one who calls you Frost because that's the way I've known you, and all the others call you Caitlin for the most part. You respond fine to both and you don't really seem to change anymore. Your makeup, face, and eyes are that of Caitlin, whilst your hair is silvery. The only thing that really changes is that your eyes go Frosty when you get upset. So, are you Caitlin, are you Killer Frost? Both? Neither?"

Frost seemed to take a long few moments to get an answer together for this, but eventually spoke. "Both and neither at the same time, if that makes sense. I'm still Caitlin, and I'm still Killer Frost, but at the same time I'm also someone completely different. Like I'm a completely separate third personality almost. But I'm singular. No switching between the two. I've got traits of both Frost and Caitlin. Almost like I'm their child except I don't really have any of my own distinct personality traits. I'm just a hodgepodge of what was. I'm still Caitlin, and I'm still Killer Frost, but I'm someone different all the same."

Savitar nodded along, seeming to understand. "That makes a lot of sense. More than the complete nonsense that was going on in my dumb head." This made Frost chuckle a small bit. "I think you've got the best of both worlds going on. I mean, everyone here seems to love you, myself included, might I add."

"You only love me because I'm basically your night therapist who handles your bullshit and gives you a clean pair of nice smelling non sweat soaked clothes in the middle of the night."

"True, you bullwrangling all my bullshit is one of the reasons I love you but I also love you for your... other, attributes." Savitar hummed, Frost up in down best he could in their current sitting position.

Frost gave him a teasing bitchface. "Ah yes. The real reason any man cares about me. My body." She spoke sarcastically. When she looked at Savitar again her teasing bitchface deepened although a small smile graced her face. "Hey. Dumbass. My nipples don't have eyes last time I checked." Savitar would have laughed loudly at that but given everyone was sleeping he calmed himself down.

"You trying to tell me Cisco, Barry, and Wally only like you for your body?"

"Cisco and Barry aren't men, they're geeks. And Wally is a literal child."

Savitar gave Frost a scrunched up face look and placed a hand on Frost's shoulder. "Okay, so, Wally is twenty eight, last time I checked, ten years passed the age of a quote 'literal child'."

Frost gave another bitchface and swatted his hand away. "He's Kid Flash for a reason." Frost retorted. Savitar chuckled.

"Given it's ass o'clock in the morning, we should probably get back to sleep." Savitar finally offered up.

Frost nodded as she slid off the bed and moved the chair back to it's proper place. "I agree. I'm dead tired. Also, please try to control your nightmares. Some of us like our sleep."

Savitar chuckled as he crawled back under the covers. "I can try, but that's not exactly something under my control." He joked.

Frost rolled her eyes, climbing back into her own bed. "Well control it anyways." She replied. "Goodnight, Savitar." She spoke again after a moment of settling herself into bed.

"Goodnight, Frosty." Savitar returned with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is SaviFrost centric obviously as I wanted to give a little tease for SaviFrost fans and also establish what is going on with the Caitlin Frost situation.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT FOR READERS  
What would you all think if I started a discord for not only this story but anything else I might be writing or have written? That way when I'm not writing and having long as breaks like this you all can stay updates and communicate with me during those times. Maybe even help give ideas and feedback to make writers block periods not last as long. It's up to all of you guys if that's something you would like so please let me know. And also if it does happen bare with me because I've never ran a discord before so it might be a hot minute before I get the handle on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue of the story so far. Once we get to the actually story it will be a while after the original split of the team. I hope you guys like this idea i have had though. Always leave thoughts, opinions, suggestions, and theories on the comments below :)


End file.
